Tea Sengoku
by LadyBurn.10
Summary: Kagome tenia una hermanita menor cuando desapareció. Años después y en su viaje al japon feudal, se topa con una chica que pude ser su hermanita, solo que no sabia que era tan importante como querida para el lord del Oeste y cuenta su historia atrapada en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1-

La familia Higurashi esperaba fuera de la sala de partos, donde Sakura Higurashi estaba en dar a luz al segundo bebé de la familia.

En la sala de espera estaba jefe de la familia Higurashi, el señor Matsumoto Higurashi, dando rezos para el buen nacimiento de su segundo nieto.

A su lado se hallaba una niña de dos años hablando con su conejo rosa de peluche. Estaba con su pelo negro con leves reflejos azules y grandes ojos azules, vestia un vestido rosa y unos zapatitos con flores.

Al final, caminando de un lado a otro, estaba un hombre de pocos 21 años quien no dejaba de ver de reojo la puerta.

El hombre era lindo en su parecer, pelo corto negro con leve reflejos azul oscuro y ojos azules profundos. Vestia pantalones y camiseta y tenia un rosario en sus manos. El siendo el único hijo heredaría el templo de la familia y se lo pasaría a su hijo varón o mujer mayor. Hacia poco casado y con un titulo universitario, ayudaba a su padre en el templo y miraba a su mujer.

Horas parecían pasar hasta que el medico salio sonriendo y todos se detuvieron.

-felicidades señor. Su esposa e hijo están sanos y salvos- le dijo y apunto hacia la puerta.- puede pasar a verlos.

Asintiendo toda la pequeña familia se junto e ingresaron.

En la cama mas calmada pero agotada y feliz, estaba Sakura con un bulto en brazos.

-querida- dijo Mamoru a su esposa.- gracias por hacerme mas feliz que antes. Gracias por darme otro hijo y ser nuevamente padre.

Asintiendo sonrio y lento le paso el bulto, mientras tanto Kagome estiro sus brazos queriendo estar con su mami.

Mamoru sonrió y miro el bulto. Con calma y suavidad aparto la tela y vio a su nuevo hijo. Tenía la piel lechosa rosácea y una nariz pequeña. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus puños cerrados. Al poco de verlo el pequeño abro sus ojos y se maravilló de lo celeste que eran, sabiendo que cambiaría conforme pase el tiempo.

-es una niña- dijo Sakura con Kagome en brazos.

-es preciosa, mi hermosa Nyoko.

-Nyoko… siento poder espiritual dentro de ella. Podrá ser una buena sacerdotisa- sonrio el abuelo.

La pequeña familia sonrio mientras un bebe volvía a dormir.

 **Xxxx**

Nyoko no solo era preciada por tener poder de sacerdotisa a tan joven edad, sino que era la niña mimada de su padre, mientras Kagome lo era de su madre.

Apenas aprendió a hablar su abuelo le enseño tan paciente del poder de miko, luego le enseño a caminar y sostener un arco, pero lo que no le enseño era ser tan inteligente.

Su padre, Mamoru, solo sabía sonreírle y abrazarle, era su preciada hija. Una hija que había conseguido ojos azul oscuro, casi negros, pero cuando la luz tocaba en los ojos se podía ver un cielo nocturno con estrellas. Solo haciéndola más especial.

A tan joven edad su padre pudo ver que su hija menor era más que una futura miko, sino que era muy inteligente. Tanto que creía que era una genio.

Nyoko era feliz sonriendo y jugando en el jardín a vigilia de su abuelo, mientras esperaba a su padre volver de su paseo con su hermana.

Sonriendo a su abuelo y mirando un libro ilustrado espero. Su madre salió corriendo de su hogar con lágrimas en los ojos alertando a su familia y sin esperar la tomo y corrieron escaleras abajo.

Su padre yacía muerto. Había muerto pocos minutos de llegar su esposa e hija y padre. Su padre quien le abrazo hasta que dio el último aliento y su madre como abuelo lloraban, su hermana Kagome solo estaba en shock.

 **Xxxx**

Dos años de la muerte de Mamoru Higurashi y el templo era dirigido por el anciano Higurashi con la ayuda de Nyoko a joven edad de 7 años quien era inteligente y daba ideas para prosperar el templo de la familia y siempre se la veía con un nuevo libro o alguna manualidad en sus manos.

Nyoko era una niña que sonreía e intentaba siempre seguir adelante como dijo su amado padre, quien nunca llego a conocer a su hermanito Sota, el bebé de 1 año que su madre cuidaba mucho. Era la pequeña miko del templo que turistas adoraban sacar fotos y su abuelo sabia seria la que sucediera el templo.

Kagome con 9 años se la pasaba jugando con sus compañeritos y siempre rondando sobre su madre y hermanito querido. Siempre con el pelo corto y vestidos.

-Nyoko-chan, es hora de merendar- llamo su abuelito al verla meditar y a su lado un libro de medicina casera.- vamos querida.

-si abuelito- sonrió vestida con su traje de miko. Rápido fue a su cambiador para tomar un kimono simple de verde con mariposas.- hoy tenemos mochi?

-claro, tus preferidos- sonrió sirviendo el té y mirando el jardín en otoño.- es lindo, sabes tu padre estará feliz de ti hija.

-sé que lo será abuelito. Extraño a papi, pero está siempre con nosotros. Eso dices- rio y el abuelo asintió.- iremos a visitar el otro templo?

-si hija, mi amigo nos llamó y será una buena manera de conocer otros aprendices. Hoy que libro quieres tener, o pergamino?

Nyoko medito y miro su libro donde tenían anotaciones de medicinas caseras.

-té… papi siempre hacia un té rico.

-oh, creo que tengo la recetas por aquí- dijo yendo al lugar. Al poco salió con un rollo y libros viejos.- son muchos de la familia que preparan los hombres Higurashi y estos las mujeres Higurashi.

-mamá prepara té también?- dijo tomando dichos libros.

-sí, ella prepara el té de Sakura, como su nombre- rio.

Nyoko asintió y miro la casa, pudo ver a su madre limpiar la entrada y en su espalda estaba su hermanito Sota despierto mirando todo. Su hermana Kagome estaba jugando con unos niños del vecindario en el parque.

Paso los días antes del viaje leyendo y preparando el té que siempre olía en su papi. Su abuelo era estricto en su enseñanza como también le daba tiempo para ella y era quien probaba todos sus tés del día.

Guardando sus libritos y copias de los textos de la familia tomo su mochila con ropa para cambiarse en su pequeño viaje al templo vecino.

-adiós mami- dijo Nyoko besando las mejillas de su madre.- adiós Sota, cuando vuelva vamos a jugar mucho.

Su hermanito rio jalando su pelo y su madre rio besando su cabeza.- ve con cuidado hija y recuerda portarte bien.

-ella será la miko del templo Higurashi, sabe cómo comportarse. La entrene bien- dijo su abuelo mirando a su familia.- y Kagome?

-oh, aún tiene fiebre. Pero manda tus saludos.

Nyoko asintió y riendo tomo la mano de su abuelo. Era hora de visitas.

Bajando las escaleras del templo la brisa fresca soplaba, Nyoko miro el taxi listo hasta que recordó algo.

-abuelito! Me olvide mi listón y la foto! Iré a buscarlo!

-aquí te espero hija.

Rápido Nyoko subió las escaleras con su mochila vestida con su kimono e ingreso saludando a su madre. El listón era su preferido ya que su padre siempre se lo colocaba incluso cuando era bebé y la foto era de su padre con ella en brazos.

-ahora si mami, me voy.

-cuídate!

Asintiendo apretó sus regalos hasta que en medio de las escaleras una fuerte brisa soplo deteniendo su andar y cerrando los ojos. Escucho campanas suaves como de verano y una voz hablar muy lejos.

Antes de darse cuenta un resplandor la envolvió desapareciendo para dejar caer el marco de fotos del padre de la niña.

En la casa, Sakura se sobresaltó cuando su bebé quien reía chillo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-Sota? Que pasa bebé? Tienes hambre?- pregunto arrullando a su hijo que no dejaba de llorar.

A los pocos minutos la puerta de la cocina se abrió y miro a su suegro.

-¿sucedió algo?

-aun no sale Nyoko? La estoy esperando- dijo el abuelo buscando a su nieta joven.

-Nyoko? Pero ella salió hace minutos- dijo con el corazón latiendo fuerte.- ¿dónde está?

-no lo sé.

La familia busco en toda la casa y el templo, pero sin rastros de la hija joven. Llamaron a la policía y solo vieron como pista el marco de fotos roto de Mamoru y sin rastros de la niña.

Los años pasaron sin rastro de la joven hija, siempre esperando una señal. El señor Higurashi rezaba y tenía sueños donde su nieta vivía y era feliz, rogando siempre otra noche donde la escuchas sonreír.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SIN MUCHO MAS QUE DECIR. ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2- salida del hogar.**

Nyoko ciertamente se sorprendió cuando el viento termino y separo sus bracitos.

Al ver el lugar solo pudo decir una cosa.- no estamos en Cansas, Toto.

Ni en su hogar. El lugar donde termino era un bosque y pudo ver que estaba en un prado. Lento se giro para ver detrás de ella lo que supuso eran ruinas de un pequeño templo hacia un dios y se rompía.

-abuelito!- llamo mirando a todos lados y lágrimas dibujaban sus ojos.- oji-san! Kaa-san! Kagome! Sota! Alguien!

Grito y miro a todos lados sin salir del lugar. Sabía que si perdía debía quedarse donde estaba, pero no conocía el lugar. No eran las escaleras del templo de su casa ni el jardín de su casa, tampoco la escuela o el parque cerca, tampoco era algo que conociera y tenía miedo.

Por primera vez tuvo miedo que se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar frente al templo roto.

Lloro y lloro hasta que su mente consiente le dijo que debía detenerse y saber dónde estaba. Limpio entre lágrimas su rostro y miro más el lugar.

Tenían muchos árboles grandes, tanto como el árbol del templo, y el sol estaba alto, pero era en la mañana cuando su abuelo quiso irse. El mini templo no parecía tener algo familiar asique se acercó y limpio un poco hasta que unas piedras se desmoronaron y pudo ver un libro cocido en azul oscuro.

-qué es?- dijo tomando el libro haciendo una reverencia a la deidad.- parece viejito… el abuelo le gustaría mucho. Por ahora es mejor donde voy.

Mientras más miraba el libro algo hizo clic en su mente y limpio el polvo como vio mejor el templo.

Era un templo roto y viejo y muy pequeño de Tsukuyomi, el dios shinto de la luna.

-debió ver abandonado- susurro y rápido se arrodillo e hizo una oración. Al terminar sintió un leve tintineo y solo vio el mini templo.- por favor, guíeme en este camino.

Suspirando se levantó y camino un poco para orientarse, mientras ajustaba mejor su cinta de pelo en oro que tenía una flor de sakura en una esquina bordada. Era un obsequio que su padre le puso y sonrió al tenerlo, sin embargo se preocupó no hallar el marco de foto. Tomo el libro y lo guardo en su mochila.

-vamos Nyoko! Tu puede- se alentó y miro a donde iría.- kami, donde debo ir.

Espero alguna señal y sintió el viento mover su listón hacia el Este. Asintiendo abrazo su mochila y se preparó para caminar, siempre mirando el pequeño templo de piedra roto y viejo y recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

Camino un pequeño tramo hasta llegar a una carretera y se preguntó dónde estaría. Decidió seguir y al poco se escuchó un sonido, se detuvo y a lo lejos vio una carreta con caballo.

-pensé que era un colectivo- se dijo esperando al viajero, tal vez podía guiarla a donde ir.

El viajero era un viejo hombre agricultor que tenía en su carreta a un joven de 13 años y su cosecha. Al poco se detuvo al ver una figura y también se preparó, había escuchado de youkai que tomaban forma de niños para comerlos luego.

Al estar cerca miro al niño. Tenía un kimono lindo con patrón de mariposas y la tela era un azul oscuro, unas sandalias de madera y una cabellera negra hasta su cintura con un listón en un mechón. Era una pequeña niña y se preguntó que paso al notar sus ojos rojos.

-pequeña ¿dónde están tus padres?- dijo mirando en busca de otro ser humano.

-no sé. Aparecí frente al templo allí- dijo señalando el lugar.- ¿puede decirme dónde estoy?

El hombre miro el lugar e intento recordar que templo habría pero no recordaba bien. Sin embargo se volvió a la niña, se notaba que debió tener dinero y bien cuidaba al ver sus ropas y piel, por lo que llego a la conclusión que debieron raptarla o asesinado a sus padres y perdido.

-estamos cerca de una aldea a poco de unas horas de viaje. Mi hijo y yo íbamos a comerciar. Ven con nosotros y veamos en la aldea.

Nyoko lo miro, no debía ir con extraños pero era raro su forma de hablar y además no recordaba que hubiera aldeas en Tokyo, al menos que fueran muy al campo donde había pequeños pueblos aun cosechadores.

Pero debía saber dónde estaría y era mejor que andar sola en el lugar extraño. Asintió y el hombre bajo para llevarla detrás de la caretilla, allí vio a un chico mayor que su hermana de pelo negro y ojos igual.

El hombre rápido la puso en la carreta viendo que no se caiga y volvió a emprender su viaje.

-hola- saludo el chico.- soy Kyo.

-hola soy Nyoko- saludo.

Kyo miro a la niña. No recordaba ver a otras niñas en su aldea con bellos kimonos almenos que sea una novia o algo parecido. Incluso su madre tenía kimonos simples pero no tan detallados como la niña, la miro fijamente y era linda y se preguntó qué había pasado para estar sola en el bosque.

Viajaron en silencio hasta llegar a una aldea donde pudo comerciar su cultivo por arroz y demás.

El viajero tenía en mira a la niña y sostuvo su mano mientras preguntaba a unos compradores sobre una familia que haya sido asaltado o algún pequeño señor que haya perdido a su hija. Sin embargo nadie tenía una respuesta, solo leves rumores.

-lo siento pequeña- dijo luego de conseguir arroz y pieles para el invierno.

-no señor, gracias a usted por ayudarme en mi viaje- dijo con una reverencia como hacia a los visitantes.- que los kamis le brinden prosperidad y buena salud a usted y su familia.

El hombre miro sorprendido a la niña como su hijo mayor y la vio mirar las calles.

-pequeña, vivías con un monje?- pregunto.

-estaba con mi abuelito que es sacerdote pero…- suspiro bajando su mirada. No estaba su abuelito y nadie cerca. Solo ella y un templo caído.

El hombre asintió y rasco su barbilla pensando. La niña debió ser bien cuidada y su abuelo era monje… algún youkai debió haberles lastimado y ella huido. Miro con pena a la joven que ya se había ido.

Nyoko sabía que debía buscar una respuesta y tomando todo su valor recorrió el pueblo.

Sabía que, incluso en la parte rural de su país, había electricidad y algún cable pero no había nada, tampoco una bicicleta o tienda de dulces o bebidas, nada que relacionara con su vida y se preguntó dónde había terminado.

Camino unos metros hasta que una mujer la detuvo.

-pequeña, donde están tus padres?- dijo mirando su lindo kimono, algún hombre rico debía estar cerca.

-me perdí. No sé dónde estoy- dijo mirando a la señora que tenía un pañuelo en su cabeza y miraba a todos lados.- un comerciante me trajo y ayudo, pero nadie sabe nada.

-oh, pequeña… espera y traeremos al jefe de la aldea- dijo tomando la mano de Nyoko y llevándola donde estaba el jefe de su pequeño pueblo.

Pasaron por aldeanos hasta una choca un poco más grande que las otras y de ella salió un hombre con mirada severa. Al verlas detallo en Nyoko y sus ropas.

-qué pasa?- pregunto a la mujer.

-está perdida y dice que un comerciante la trajo aquí.

-mmm… veamos con el comerciante y busquemos a sus padres

Asintiendo fueron a donde sabia estaban personas para comprar y vender. Al llegar Nyoko señalo al hombre que la ayudo y este preocupado conto la historia de cómo recogió a la joven niña en medio de la carretera.

-mmm… creo que había rumores que era un templo.

-sí, el templo de Tsukuyomi- dijo Nyoko al recordar.

Los tres adultos y niño miraron a la niña y pensaron que podría significar.

-los kamis debieron cuidarla cuando algún youkai la ataco, es seguro- dijo el comerciante.- su abuelo era sacerdote. Los habrán atacado en el camino.

-es lo más probable. Sus ropas dicen que tuvo buena vida- suspiro el jefe de la aldea y la mujer miro con pena a la niña.- ladrones, ellos también debieron atacarlos. Mis pésames jovencita.

-lamento no poder ayudar más.

-no se preocupe. Nos encargaremos de aquí y esperaremos algún llamado o mensajero- dijo y volvió a su hogar con la Nyoko. La mujer se había ido.- por ahora puedes vivir en mi cabaña, buscaremos a tus padres.

-gracias señor. Que kami sea bondadoso con usted.

Nyoko no podía dejar de seguir su entrenamiento de miko y dar leves bendiciones. El hombre era bueno en darle un hogar mientras pensaba como había llegado y si su hogar estaría cerca.

La choza era agradable con una mujer con cuatro hijos, dos mayores que ella y otros de su edad y un bebé. Al ver al bebé y la mujer recordó a su madre y se tragó lágrimas para no molestar a sus salvadores.

Nyoko vivió en la aldea alrededor de un mes, en ese mes había llorado por su familia y más al notar que no estaba en casa. Al menos no es su tiempo cuando vio samuráis pasar y una pequeña caravana con gente de bellos kimonos, como también notar que en la aldea nadie sabía leer, almenos no los que conocía.

La mujer, amable le había dado un simple kimono blanco con un obi negro y guardado con cariño si kimono. Sus hijos habían intentado hablarle y jugar con ella, pero ella siempre salía con el jefe y buscaba pistas de donde estaría su hogar.

Un mes solo para saber que no sabía regresar y saber que el hombre la miraba fijamente cuando hablaba con un grupo de ansíanos.

Nyoko respiraba usando en entrenamiento de su abuelo y rogaba a Tsukuyomi que le diga porque había llegado a ese lugar, frente a su templo caído.

-abuelito… que hare?- suspiro mirando el césped. Al poco se levantó y decidió volver.

-hola Nyoko-chan, como estas?- pregunto la esposa del jefe.

-bien, gracias. Rezaba a los kamis por ayuda- dijo ayudando a la mujer en la cocina- hoy es estofado?

-sí, cazaron conejo y será bueno- sonrió y Nyoko ayudo.

Ciertamente fue raro prepara conejo recién cazado pero había logrado ver como limpiaban dicho animal sin ponerse a llorar, como sabia haría su hermana Kagome.

Suspiro y recordó a su familia. Se preocupó por su mami, ella debía estar muy triste por no encontrarla y Sota, extrañaba su hermanito, también a Kagome que siempre la sacaba a jugar. Pero sobretodo extrañaba a su abuelito y sus cuentos.

Ayudo en la cocina y comió en silencio, ignorado las miradas del hombre y su hijo segundo.

La noche era larga y frías como extrañas sin el ruido de la electricidad y algunos autos de Tokyo. Era difícil sus primeras noches, como esa que suspirando se levantó queriendo caminar.

Antes de llegar a la estela de la cocina comedor escucho la voz de personas. Rápido supo era el jefe, su esposa e hijo.

-será una buena nuera- dijo la mujer. Nyoko se preguntó a quien se refería.

-es joven, pero nadie reclama nada. Además parece de buena familia- dijo el jefe y Nyoko pensó en todas las mujeres de la aldea.

-es linda, joven pero aprenderá. Además reza a kamis, ellos debieron traerla para ser mi esposa- dijo el chico segundo.

Rápido pensó a quien se refería, había pocas mujeres que rezaban y tenían buena familia en el pequeño pueblo, pero también entraba en su mente.

-Nyoko… ya puedo verla vestida de novia. Le informaremos dentro de poco querido.

-si. Los aldeanos no encontraron nada de ella y nadie la busca. Es buena para casar con mi hijo. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Nyoko estaba sorprendida. No quería casarse con nadie! No conocía bien al chico tampoco y era muy niña. Ella lo sabía, era extraño casarse de niña en su hogar y rápido corrió a su camita ocultado el temblor al sentir las manos masculinas por su cabello.

Espero y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al saber que la querían casar. Que no tenía familia que la respalde y que si no quería estar atada a un extraño debía huir.

Pero donde? Quien la cuidaría? Sabia ahora que la aldea no podía y la llevarían con el jefe y no quería!

Era una genio! Eso decía su papi, ella sabía que podía escapar, pero no conocía bien el lugar, solo leves mapas dibujados que podían ubicarla.

-si quiero vivir, debo irme- se dijo luego de meditar.

Su abuelo la apoyaría y rogo a los kamis que la ayuden.

El mañana llego para la aldea y Nyoko miro con más detalle las actitudes de la pareja y el hijo segundo.

El hombre la vigilaba y miraba sus comportamientos en la mesa y ante la gente. Su esposa le enseñaba todo lo que una ama de casa debía saber, desde cocina, costura y el cuidado del bebé, el chico que era mayor de ella por casi 6 años solo la observaba y decía lo linda que era.

Eran cosas simples que no había notado hasta ese día.

Rápido pensó. Su padre decía que era genio y uso todo lo que sabía. Recordó la carretera que llego y que habría otras las lejos, como también comenzó a ver el dinero y como vivía en ese tiempo.

Con cuidado guardo unas provisiones en su mochila y evito que a los aldeanos cuando iba a rezar y sacar un arco y flechas.

Era la noche. Era su momento de huir.

La mujer la había visto y dicho algo de sangre y ser mujer. Sabía que debía escapar y cuando llego la media noche rezo a los kamis para su ayuda. Con cuidado saco sus ropas y salió el hogar. Debía ser rápida si quería irse.

-perdone por huir. Pero no quiero sufrir, buscare mi camino. Que kami les brinde prosperidad por su ayuda- rezo con voz baja y mirando la luna menguante salió del lugar, de la única aldea que alejaba los males y rogo que aquel kami que la trajo la proteja.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **espero les guste este fanfic. es el base a la OC, y espero este bien. gracias por sus visitas y acepto comentarios! bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3- TIENDA Sakura.**

Nyoko decidió que la vida era extraña.

Sin embargo había momentos que adoraba verla.

Hace solo un mes había escapado de aquella aldea, que pese a ser buena de acogerla, habían planeado un futuro que no quiso. Casarse con el segundo hijo mayor del jefe de la aldea. Pero ella huyo apenas pudo.

Camino y durmió protegida mientras seguía un rumbo lejos de aquella aldea. Todo fue hasta que en un camino se topó con una casa soltaría cerca de la carretera, pero oculta por maleza y grandes árboles que causaban sombra.

Al principio creyó que había gente, luego vio que nadie se acercaba y al final decidió explorar.

La casa era algo vieja como dejada a la naturaleza. Era grande y pudo ver una sala de tatami como una cocina vieja con polvo y materiales rotos, también logro ver otras habitaciones y una pequeña sala al fondo con ropas rotas. Entre toda la exploración noto un manantial pequeño pero aún vivo, si se limpiaba, que tenía la temperatura perfecta. Un rio a un largo viaje al fondo como unos árboles más entrada al bosque.

Pero entre toda la casa vio esquinas cortadas como si fueran cuchillos o espadas, también vio unas sábanas llenas de polvo y polillas con manchas marrones que supuso eran sangre al verlas. Una habitación también fue lo mismo, y lo que supo el depósito para guardar saqueado.

La casa era deshabitaba y saqueada.

Sintió pena por quienes vivían y si fueron bandidos o demonios como decían de la aldea. Pero era un lugar y había viajado un largo camino para verlo.

-tendré que hacer un ritual de purificación- se dijo mirando el hogar.- no quisiera que malos espíritus estén presentes. Ahora será mi hogar.

Rápido busco lo necesario, saco su rosario, puso su ropa de miko y un paquete de hierbas que encontró en el camino y seco. Prendió una pequeña llama y lento comenzó su ritual.

Paso tras paso y rezando para que las vidas perdida fueran puestas en libertad y busquen el descanso eterno. Rezo y se centró en su poder, poder que su abuelo le enseño apenas supo hablar y comprender.

El ritual termino en una hora y sonrió cuando sintió el lugar más limpio. Pero debía limpiar también.

Con mucha fuerza y mucha calma logro poner su hogar en movimiento. No vio a nadie cerca de la carretera, no era una principal, pero en momentos vio viajeros.

Su hogar fue puesto en forma luego de dos semanas trabajando con su corta altura y el hacer herramientas que no tenía como materiales.

El río sirvió para pescar y comer, el bosque tenía unas diversas frutas y hierbas que podía transformar en té, también noto que aprender a cazar animales pequeños fue difícil pero siempre rezaba al final. Tenía un pequeño conjunto de pieles que usaba como un futon y los pocos materiales que tomo de la aldea en su hogar.

Al terminar miro todo sonriente.

La casa se veía mejor e incluso coloco una estera para ver un jardín de flores y hierbas para descansar, relleno los almohadones viejos y coció telas con bordados. Había encontrado unos carneros salvajes a poco de medio día bajando por el rio, fue un viaje largo y difícil, pero había notado como la lana de ellos se quedaba en unas plantas con largas espinas y ella los recogía.

Su casa no era del todo arreglada, era pequeña y necesitaba ayuda, pero era suficiente habitable, como también había puesto un pequeño templo al dios shinto de la luna y rezado por su guía.

Despertaba sola, con el aroma a bosque y a los animales. Pero era feliz… al menos tenía una foto de su familia. Se preguntaba que estaban haciendo ese mes y medio que se fue y como estarían en sentimientos.

-bueno! Hora de pescar!- dijo feliz mirando su kimono simple en blanco con sus pies descalzos, sus sandalias las querían mantener aun, como sus kimonos decorados de casa.

Sonriendo fue al rio donde había puesto unas piedras y palos para crear un agujero para atrapar peses, fue difícil y mucho ensayo y error hasta que lo logro. Al llegar vio tres peses grandes y otros chiquitos. Rápido tomo uno y dejo libre a los pequeños, ellos debían crecer.

Tarareando llego a su hogar aun oculto y sonrió al ver el fuego encendido. Tomo una navaja, corto el pez, lo limpio y cocido. Uso la pocas frutas como otro alimento y sacar la mayor cantidad de semillas para un min huerto como en casa.

El fuego cocino su pescado y sonrió feliz al verlo bien.

-gracias por la comida- dijo con una mini reverencia y lista hinco sus dientes en el pez.- rico… como quisiera arroz.

Suspirando queriendo otros víveres comió su pez hasta llegar a la mitad cuando el ruido de ramas quebradas llego cerca. Rápido dejo su pez sobre un plato de arcilla que logro hacer cuando recordó jugar en casa y rápido tomo su arco y flechas. No quería usarlas todas asique era precavida.

Miro el bosque y espero, el ruido era un poco más fuete hasta que se detuvo tras unos grandes arbustos.

-preséntate!- ordeno lista para lanzar su flecha. No quería dañar humanos, apenas podía animales, pero debía ser cuidadosa, ese no era su mundo.- quién eres? Que quieres?

Miro fijamente unos minutos hasta que una mujer traspaso. Era una mujer algo adulta, sucia y parecía algo hambrienta, pero también noto que algo estaba ocultando.

-hola… perdona pequeña. Vives con tus padres? Si no es molestia quisiera pedir un poco de comida, prometemos irnos.

La mujer era dulce pero tenía una mirada preocupante detrás suyo. Nyoko la miro y lento bajo su arco, pero mantuvo su navaja cerca.

-no vive nadie- dijo.

La mujer la miro sorprendido hasta que algo pesado cayo detrás suyo. Gritando se giró y Nyoko vio una figura tapada con una capa.

-Kazuma!- grito la mujer.

Nyoko miro confusa pero se acercó. El chico estaba pálido y parecía flaco a más no poder.

-tráigalo, le daré algo- dijo Nyoko a la mujer. Ella la miro y señalo a su casa donde estaba su nido de pieles.- alli, rápido!

-si, gracias querida- dijo la mujer. Con fuerza levanto el cuerpo hasta el lugar y Nyoko empezó a preparar algo. Al terminar le entrego a la mujer.- qué hago?

-dáselo de tomar, eso deberá mejorarlo. Entonces podrá comer luego de despertar- dijo mirando sus hierbas.- usted también señora.

La mujer asintió y rápido hizo lo dicho. Confiaba en que no lo lastime. Habían viajado mucho y cuando Kazuma había olido a comida creía poner comerciar algo para ellos o que les hospeden. Pero no espero ver una niñita en una casa casi desecha y sola comiendo un pescado.

Al terminar miro a la niña mejor. Su pelo largo era negro con un brillo y su piel cuidada, no debía ser hija de campesina, y se preguntó porque no tenía compañía.

-aquí señora. Coma- dijo Nyoko entregándole sobre otro plato de arcilla otro pescado.- puede decirme como se llama?

-perdona, soy Umi, y él es mi hijo Kazuma.

-un placer, soy Kyoko Higurashi. Les daré asilo, lamento decirle que no tengo muchas provisiones pero tendrán alimento si eso buscan. También puedo señalarles algún pueblo cercano.

-gracias, es mucho más de lo que esperamos- dijo la mujer maravillada por la niña. Era linda y educada como realeza, además tenía un aire de gentileza. Espero que su hijo este bien.

Nyoko asintió y espero al chico. Aún estaba parado por su cama y espero, al poco de dos horas donde la mujer Umi le ayudo a buscar unas frutas el chico despertó. Noto que parecía olfatear el ambiente hasta que se levantó rápido y parecía listo para pelear.

-hijo! Estas bien? Te duele algo?- dijo la madre corriendo a su hijo.

-no madre, estoy bien- dijo y su estómago gruño fuerte.- hambre…

-aquí. Dejamos preparado esto- dijo Nyoko acercándole el plato con trozos de pescado sin espinas. Miro al chico que tenía ojos amarillos y tez bronceada, su pelo era marrón oscuro y musculoso.- luego podrás tomar algo.

El chico, Kazuma asintió y miro a su madre, ella parecía bien y sin heridas. Miro a la niña y comió el pescado, no sabía cuando volverían a comer antes de huir.

-soy Nyoko y esta es mi casa. No tengo mucho pero espero sea de su agrado.

-gracias niña. Tus padres llegaran?- pregunto olfateando pero no había otro aroma que la niña y su madre, y la niña olía a naranja, extraño.

-no, vivo sola. Disculpen pero debo hacer mis rezos- dijo mirando el sol y la vara donde hizo un intento de reloj de sol.

Los invitados miraron extrañados pero asintieron. La vigilaron ir a un pequeño templo bajo un árbol y dejar unas frutas como rezar. Se mantuvo quieta hasta que asintió y volvió a ellos.

-entonces… vives sola. Te dejaron o…

-no, hui de un pueblo- dijo y al notar su confusión preparo un té y lo sirvió.- el pueblo me tomo bajo protección cuando me perdí de mi abuelito y aparecí en un templo caído, prepare uno aquí, pero ellos planeaban casarme con el hijo del jefe.

-debiste sentirte honrada para eso. Una joven sin familia es raro- dijo la mujer recordando las normas en su aldea.

-no, no quiero casarme con un extraño y menos que no quiera. Asique me prepare y me fui. Encontré esta casa hace dos semanas y trabaje en arreglarlo.

El hombre la miro, era raro que una niña no este llorando por la soledad, pero la niña parecía inteligente. Se había escapado de una aldea y estaba viviendo su vida. Incluso su piel y cuerpo parecían bien. Era extraña.

Su madre en su lugar se preguntó porque no quería casarse, ella había escapado ya que la repudiaban por su hijo y no lo dejaría. Miro a su hijo y suspiro con pena, por su sangre debía huir siempre.

Madre e hijo decidieron quedarse y ayudar a la niña en su hogar. Fue de gran ayuda que Kazuma tenga fuerza para algunas labores y que estuviera Umi para comerciar unas cosas cuando una carreta estaba cerca.

Nyoko los había cuidado y les dijo dónde encontrar dichos alimentos, y ellos se maravillaron que una pequeña niña de 7 años pueda manejar un regateo de pieles o víveres.

-entonces haces esto y tenemos una cesta- dijo Nyoko luego de armar una cesta con tiras de piel de ramas y era linda.- podemos vender unas cuando pase otro comerciante.

-es difícil, me sorprendes cada día linda- dijo Umi imitando todos los pasos. Su hijo estaba cortando leña para la casa como buscar animales para comer.

Asintiendo Nyoko siguió su labor hasta que tomo té tranquila.- puedo preguntar porque su hijo se siente diferente?

Esa pregunta detuvo toda acción de madre e hijo. Miraron asustados a Nyoko y ella miro a Kazuma.

-algo es extraño en ti y también siempre te cubres la cabeza.- señalo lo pensado. Vio como el joven estaba tenso y temor- no te preocupes, prometo no echarte de aquí.

Kazuma miro a la niña y suspirando saco su tapado. Su pelo castaño oscuro callo sobre sus hombros y sobre su cabeza pudo visualizar dos orejas peludas.

-soy un hanyu. Parte lobo- dijo con molestia y esperando rechazo de la niña que se encariño. Su madre también estaba tensa y triste, seguro debían escapar.

Nyoko asintió y miro al joven. Compartía el pelo de su madre y los ojos decía suponer del padre, era alto y la mujer joven con ojos negros y mirando preocupada. Rápido supo porque, ella debió quedar embarazada de un demonio lobo, dio a luz a un niño mestizo y la gente los odio. En la aldea había escuchado como preferían matar a los hanyus que dejarlos vivir y se sorprendió de ver al chico que parecía tener 16 años y la mujer aun adulta.

-qué edad tiene señora Umi?- pregunto curiosa.

Umi la miro y no vio asquerosidad en sus ojos como las aldeas ni se escapó gritando. No, en su lugar era suma calma con el té de herbas.-29 veranos.

Nyoko calculo y asintió sorprendida- dio a luz muy joven, su cuerpo está bien?

-eh… si, estoy bien gracias.- dijo y miro a la niña.- no estas asustada? Siempre corren cuando saben de mi hijo.

Negando con calma hablo- no, su hijo es educado un poco tosco, pero bueno. Además se nota que lo ama o no estaría a su lado como ahora. Muchas madres prefieres dejarlos y que mueras o algo peor. Pero usted fue mucho por su hijo pese a tener sangre diferente y rasgos, es una buena madre.

Umi asintió y sintió lagrimas caer, nadie le había dicho eso luego de conocer bien a su hijo, muchos la repudiaron y lanzaron piedras mientras huía de aldea tras aldea. Pero la niña de ojos extraños azulados negros era buena y dulce. No supo que dios los trajo a ella pero lo agradeció.

Kazuma miro a su madre y sintió una lagrima caer, pero la elimino. Era un hombre y era fuerte. Pero noto como Nyoko calmo a su madre y él se acercó a la niña.

-entonces… aun nos quieres cerca? Puedo espantar a otros cerca.

-estoy bien. Además planeo hacer un negocio! Necesitare ayuda, claro si quieren.

-negocio?- preguntaron tanto hijo y madre confusos del giro de la discusión.

Asintiendo feliz dijo su plan.- claro! No sé si lo notaron pero nuestra ruta cercana es visitada por al menos unos cuantos viajeros y comerciantes, si podemos arreglarlo un poco y conseguir algunos víveres entonces podre poner una tienda para descansar. Pensé en una casa de té con dangos, como unos postres más. En invierno será una buena casa de té y podemos poner una habitación de descanso para un largo viajero. Es perfecto, tengo otros planes pero serás mas adelante. Con lo ganado podemos ir a un pueblo o aldea cercano o comerciante y comprar lo que no podemos hacer.

Umi y Kazuma miraron los ojos brillantes de Nyoko y sonrieron. La niña era rara, pero amable y ambos se prometieron cuidarla y ayudarle, ya que ella los acepto de buena gana.

Las siguientes semanas las paso terminando de arreglar su hogar y enseñarle a Umi sobre lectura y escritura. La mujer no sabía y era raro que alguien tan joven sepa tanto, solo sabía que los lord y señores aprendían y las mujeres no, pero Nyoko quería que ella sea la imagen de la tienda, ya que nadie creería si le dijeran que una niñita era la dueña del lugar.

Ellos decidieron trabajar como empleados pero habitantes y con vista de Nyoko su hogar estuvo listo. Solo faltaban unos comercios y demás.

Kazuma miro como Nyoko preparaba su huerto y como ordenaba a su madre que era noche de baño. Era otra cosa que había aprendido de la niña cuando estuvieron los cuatro primeros días y las dos semanas restantes, y eso era que ella se bañaba seguido, casi día por medio o todos los días si podía.

Uso una extraña formula sacada de una fruta y otras hierbas para oler rico y extraño cada nuevo baño. Había ordenado a su madre el hacerlo también y usar la fuente que estaba cerca y además enseño otro truco privado, y también le ordeno a él. Y eso fue una lucha.

Era raro bañarse y oler raro, como frutas, además no le agradaba que su olor se fuera. Pero la niña y sus ojos fijos y obedientes estaban y al final se rindió, dejando que Nyoko como su madre lo bañen, fue una vergonzosa experiencia pero Nyoko le dijo de trajes de baño o lo que sea que eran y cosió todo.

Lo que extraño de la niña no solo era su comportamiento, su inteligencia ni sobre porque sabia tantas cosas extrañas, sino que su extraño bolso tenia cosas raras como ajugas de metal, un cuadrado con una imagen pintada a color de lo que dijo era su familia perdida, y unos textos raros. Además del traje de miko que solo vio una vez. La niña era rara y la vigilo si era un hanyo o demonio, pero no lo era y ella sabía tanto como hablar otro idioma raro.

Era extraña pero cómoda y siempre sonriente que tenia un lazo dorado en su pelo. Era una buena niña y sonrió al cielo despejado mientras escuchaba a Nyoko tararear, y agradeció al dios que los puso en su camino.

La tienda de té estaba lista!

Luego de mucha práctica, luego de regateos y luego de arreglar su hogar para ser laboral como hogar finalizo.

Un cartel con nombre y dibujo estaban instalados al lado de la carretera, se podía ir a la casa luego de pisar un camino de tablas de madera y rocas y unas flores plantadas para llegar a la casa de té a pocos metros de la carretera.

La casa era linda con unas bancas externas bajo una techo y unas internas, tenia unas ventanas con cortinas bien hechas y limpio con madera, unos almohadones rojos con un bordado de luna y flor de sakura en la esquina.

El lugar era lindo y amplio y la cocina estaba cerca. Nyoko prepararía las infusiones como ser camarera y Umi sería la anfitriona luego de mucho entrenamiento, Kazuma seria mesero también y seria quien cuidaría algunos animales si venían y el que usa la fuerza en el hogar.

Los tres vestían un kimono rosa claro con un patrón simple flores amarillas en la parte baja con un obi amarillo donde tenía bordado bien visto una flor de sakura en oro. El joven Kazuma tenia un hakama negro con un keikoji azulado con un bordado en oro sobre su pecho de sakura y el nombre de la tienda, también tenia una pañoleta sobre su cabeza donde ocultaba sus orejas.

La tienda se veía bien y el cartel escrito sobre madera dibujada estaba a la vista.

Casa de té. KIN SAKURA. Sakura de oro.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4- CLIENTE INTERESANTE.**

Nyoko estaba vigilando la tetera que consiguió y suspiro cuando el aroma familiar lleno la pequeña cocina.

Se podía escuchar un ruido fuera de la pequeña sala donde sabia estaba lleno el local.

Hace solo tres meses habían abierto la casa de té Kin Sakura, en representación a su lazo de oro con el bordado de sakura. Además hacia casi medio año que llego a ese tiempo donde no era el suyo y no vio a su familia.

Nyoko estaba mirando el calendario que había hecho y supo que estaban entrando en otoño, con ayuda pudo saber que ella llego al lugar entrado primavera y en su hogar era finales de primavera que iba a visitar el templo con su abuelito.

Sin embargo algo la trajo y desde entonces no sabia que. Vivio en la aldea amable pero se fugó cuando la quisieron casar con el hijo del jefe, asique huyo y encontró la choza que ahora era su casa de té.

Umi y Kazuma, dos empleados como habitantes de su hogar, trabajan para ella. Nyoko los había aceptado en su humilde hogar con pocas cosas y les permitió habitar, incluso luego de saber que Kazuma era un hanyu lobo y que ellos habían huido hacia tiempo cuando la aldea se enteraba de ellos y los despreciaban.

Umi es una mujer de 29 años, nacida en verano y amable y servicial, tenía la tez bronceada de caminar pero ligera, su pelo castaño oscuro como ojos negros y sonreía cuando llegaba un nuevo cliente.

Kazuma aparentaba 16 tenía ojos dorados y cabello castaño oscuro que llevaba algo largo atado con un lazo, era el encargado de los trabajos pesados como el cuidado de caballos de viajeros y en momentos mesero, sin embargo siempre evitaban que los clientes vean sus ojos dorados, por lo que tenía un flequillo que suele taparlo.

Ambos, madre e hijo, se volvieron aficionadas a Nyoko y le ayudaban en cuanto podían y se volvieron sus ayudantes. Era una niña, pero se comportaba como adulto y en momentos lo demostraba.

-té de jazmín por favor- dijo Umi desde la estera a la cocina y las mesas.- tres tazas y piden ese biscocho de vainilla. Es muy popular, tendremos que poner el cartel de acabado dentro de poco.

-si, ya esta el té verde y el té de menta- dijo dejando las tazas y sirvió con delicadeza el té. Umi los tomo y con experiencia llevo todo sin derramar una gota. Fue una larga labor enseñarle todo desde cero.

-Nyoko-san. Ya traje la leña, está bien las hornallas?- dijo Kazuma desde la puerta hasta el jardín donde se pudo ver troncos secos para quemar.

-está bien. Aun debemos prepararnos para el otoño y luego invierno. Iremos a buscar frutas luego.

-bien, ya vigile los carneros, podemos conseguir unos para carne como dijiste antes. Dejare vivo a los jóvenes y tomare al viejo.

-gracias Kazuma-san. Te prepara un shampoo especial para ti.

Negando acaricio un mechón de pelo.- aun huele a menta y hierba buena.

-es eso u oler a frutas y flores. Además tu pelo está lindo- rio. Kazuma bufo y negó, odiaba decirlo pero le gusto el tacto de su pelo.

Nyoko rápido hizo las labores. Habían comerciado unas cosas como varas de vainilla, algún poco de leche, harina y arroz, también algunas cosas para la cocina que no tenían y debían comprar o hacer desde cero.

Sonrió al ver su lugar y miro también el cuadro de fotos de su familia. Todos los días los extrañaba, todos los días rezaba para que la lleven a su hogar o al menos hacerles saber que estaba bien, y todos los días esperaba jamás olvidarlos. Jamás olvidar las canciones y cuentos de su madre, jamás olvidar a su hermana Kagome y sus juegos cuando no entrenaba, jamás olvidar las enseñanzas de su abuelito y sus pláticas de cuentos e historias antiguas como también jamás olvidar la voz de su padre. Adoraba a Sota pero sabía que la olvidaría y esperaba recordarlo siempre.

Suspirando palmeo sus mejillas para volver a tener ánimos. Era una genio y no los olvidaría, además debía vivir para un día volver a ellos.

-bienvenido! Que le puedo servir?- dijo Umi y Nyoko se preparó mirando todas sus infusiones.

La tarde paso y termino rápido cerrando el local y apagando algunas velas. Limpiaron todo y retocaron algunos adornos. Cerraron bien y se fueron a la parte que era su hogar.

-fue duro hoy- dijo Umi estirándose y sonriendo al ver a Nyoko hacer el estofado.- tus preparaciones siempre son buenas. Y los extraños postres también. Fue difícil comerciar azúcar.

-cierto. Logramos comerciar unas telas esta vez y conseguí este texto para ti- dijo Kazuma dándole a Nyoko un libro blanco y letras.- aún no se todas pero parece ser hierbas.

-gracias! se ve lindo. Ah, hoy toca baño!

Umi sonrió y lento comieron todos. Al terminar ambas mujeres se separaron para que Kazuma vigile y llegaron a la fuente termal. Llevaron consigo un balde y las preparaciones de Nyoko, se lavaron el cuerpo con un paño y lavaron fuerte su cuerpo, al terminar entrarían a la fuerte aun limpia y se relajaron.

-hoy huele a moras- dijo Umi oliendo su cabellera.- un cliente dijo que olía a frutas de primavera y le gusto.

-jeje, gracias. Me pregunto qué prepararemos, además debemos conseguir unos elementos para el frio.

-sabes tantas cosas… siempre me sorprendes pequeña.

Asintiendo miro el cielo estrellado hasta que terminaron. Volvieron con kimonos ligeros y era turno de Kazuma de bañarse.

La choza que habían arreglado conforme pasaba el tiempo tenía una entrada de madera con una elevación para dejar las sandalias guardadas, al entrar se podía ver un pasillo amplio hasta llegar a la cocina y también al corazón de la casa, un kotatsu, donde se usaría para calentar toda la casa y habitaciones. Tenían un tokonoma, que era un nicho de madera donde exhibían algunas cosas como unas flores de temporada, el libro que encontró de Tsukuyomi y su cuadro de fotos que siempre estaba cerca. La casa constaba con cuatro habitaciones o dos grandes sacando las puertas corredizas hechas.

También tenían un cuarto de almacenaje y uno de baño que elaboro Nyoko que estaba fuera y costo semanas en armar y que no se rompa.

En si adoraba su hogar.

El día siguió y llego normal, hasta que desde la parte del bosque llego un extraño sujeto.

Kazuma olio y gruñendo volvió a su hogar dejando caer la leña y preparándose para pelear.

Nyoko en su lugar sintió un cosquilleo y miro el exterior. Algo estaba y se preguntaba que era. Rápido dejo la preparación de té con jengibre y un jugo de naranja en donde Umi lo llevaría, se limpió las manos con su delantal y camino justo para ver llegar a Kazuma listo con garra enfundadas.

-Kazuma?

-Nyoko, entra. Es un youkai- gruño, sus dientes estaban al descubierto y sus garras en pose de pelea. Todo él decía que las defendería.

Nyoko asintió pero no se fue. En su lugar espero tras el chico y vio al ser llegar. Era un hombre alto de capa pero podía ver ojos dorados y marcas en su rostro. Su ropa parecía de buena calidad puramente blanco con toques negros, su capa se bajó y pudo ver un cabello verde corto pero hermoso.

-hola- dijo el hombre sin sonreír. Kazuma se preparó.

Nyoko lo miro y sonrió saliendo de su sombra e hizo una mini reverencia.- bienvenido a la tienda de té Kin Sakura, en que podemos servirle?

-Nyoko! Vuelve dentro- gruño Kazuma. No iba a permitir que la lastimen, no lo haría.

-tenemos un cliente, Kazuma- dijo Nyoko mirando los ojos dorados de su amigo y empleado.- asique lo trataremos como tal, claro que si hace un intento de destruir nuestro hogar entonces le pediré que se retire.

El hombre youkai los miro y asintió. Lento se acercó más ignorando el gruñido del hanyu, olía a uno pero el aroma del lugar era más interesante.

Nyoko asintió y agradeció haber colocado una banca del lado contrario a los normales y limpio todo indicándole donde sentarse. El hombre era súper alto para ella pero sonrió cordial.

-tenemos una variedad de té y algunos postres para servir. Por favor díganme que seré su mesera.

El hombre la miro y asintió.- té verde y ese aroma dulce.

Nyoko parpadeo y pensó. Había mucho dulce pero lo principal era la vainilla del biscocho que prepararon en el horno de barro.

-por supuesto. Ya mismo le traigo su pedido. Sabe leer o quiere que le indique el precio.

-Nyoko!- gruño bajo Kazuma. No quería que ese hombre se enoje y la lastime.

-se leer.

Asintiendo tomo la mano de Kazuma y lo metió dentro. Allí el hanyu gruño más fuerte y vio como la pequeña iba a preparar otra infusión.

-no debiste hablarle! No! Mejor haz lo que dice y que se largue.

-Kazuma, tranquilo. Solo vigila los caballos y el lugar. Yo le serviré.

Nyoko ignoro los gruñidos de su empleado y rápido hizo su labor. Una taza de té verde tradicional y una porción del biscocho. Los poso sobre una bandeja y sonriendo volvió al exterior. El hombre seguía sentado donde lo dejo y miraba el bosque.

-aquí está su pedido y el precio señor- dijo dejando dicha bandeja y con cuidado todo lo pedido.- por favor, llámeme si necesita algo más.

Asintiendo volvió a ingresar y comenzar otras tazas y biscochos o pan.

Miro siempre el exterior y Kasuma estaba con un cuchillo de cocina mirando la puerta, siempre vigilando.

La hora pasó y pasó y el hombre volvió a pedir otras tres tazas más. El sol estaba ocultándose cuando volvió y miro que el hombre había desaparecido, pero dejo una flor cerca de la taza.

-vaya, se fue sin pagar- dijo Kazuma más relajado que se fuera.- al menos estamos vivos. No sé porque le serviste, es un youkai, odian humanos y hanyus por igual.

-lo sé, pero no parecía malo- suspiro tomando el platillo y la taza. Miro la flor, era una flor de sakura blanca con una pequeña ramita. Lo miro y sonriendo lleno la taza de agua limpia y poso la flor.- además llego como cliente y serviremos así. Creo que mejor instalamos un tejado aquí también, más ordenado.

Kazuma miro a la niña y negó algo molesto. Se puso en peligro y su hogar, pero nada malo paso, además la niña debía ser miko si mal no recordaba que su abuelo era monje, asique pensó que ella debía tener entrenamiento, pero en todo el tiempo solo la vio meditar, y preparar té y cenas.

-mejor entremos, madre estará preocupada- dijo mirando el bosque.

Asintiendo dejo el vaso con la flor cerca del marco de fotos y volvió a su rutina de siempre.

El local siguió funcionando de igual manera mientras el viento era más y más frio, sin embargo también había algo extraño y era que el hombre misterioso había vuelto.

El hombre de pelo verde los miro y pidió lo mismo, tres tazas de té verde y un biscocho. Se quedaría bebiendo hasta que el sol caiga y se iría, pero dejaría algo o no.

-hoy son frutas- dijo Nyoko viendo las frutas, unas moras silvestres deliciosas.- rico… podre hacer algo con ellas.

-qué crees que signifique hijo?- pregunto Umi ya sabiendo del invitado exclusivo de Nyoko.

Kazuma estaba meditando. Sabia poco de la comunidad youkai y sus normas, pero algo era algo. El youkai de pelo verde siempre llegaría y seria servido por Nyoko, su madre aun no podía acercarse sin desatar su aroma a miedo, algo que le dijo y Nyoko no permitió. Era un cliente y no querían ponerlo de malas, asique debían ser atendidos con sonrisas y buena calidad.

-pueden ser muchas cosas madre, desde un cortejo como una forma de decir que toma a Nyoko como parte de una manada dándole alimentos y demás.

-bueno, de cualquier forma seguirá siendo un cliente. Por ahora debemos ver cómo van secando la corteza!- dijo la niña dejando las frutas sobre un recipiente y corriendo al exterior.

El sol aun estaba presente y vio su obra.

Kazuma y Umi miraron extrañados la nueva invención. Nyoko suele hacer cosas raras y extrañas, pero tenían resultados interesantes y prácticos.

Como la fabricación de papel fuerte extraño a base de una planta y su corteza fina, otra cosa fue sus moldes de platos y palillos, también la forma y el modo de hacer la base de su hogar. Otras cosas eran usados diariamente en casa como el producto de pelo para ambos, un "jabon" para lavar trastos y las ropas, que salían limpios. También otras cosas como algo extraño llamado desodorante, era raro que dijo que era para no olvidar. Además de todo estaba el papel con tinta negra usando el hollín de la cocina y guardaba todo con esmero.

Ahora estaba queriendo crear algo para hacer cestas y venderlas en algún comerciante.

Miraron a Nyoko saltar y tocar todas las cortezas de tronco de árbol de banana que consiguieron viajando y sonrió.

-listo! Es perfecto, ahora solo debemos cortarlo y darle forma. Veamos… está bien, es mejor sacarlo ahora antes que no sirva para invierno, que hojas hare…- dijo mirando su otra planta.

Umi sonrió mirando el "vivero" de Nyoko que estaba vasado en mantener algunas plantas fuera de temporada creciendo, como papa, algunos tomates y frutas pero mas verduras.

-quieres que te ayude?- dijo Kazuma a Nyoko.

-un poco, pero quiero ver si sacamos suficiente aceite para prepararnos para el invierno- dijo recordando el inventario de casa.- tenemos unos mecheros y haremos otros, también quisiera ver que el agua de lluvia este aun bien para el huerto y revisar las pantallas de casa. El frio debe ser mucho.

-bien, iré a revisar las paredes y veré si hay algún animal para secar.

-yo veré la lana este bien y tintes. También veré si tenemos suficiente arroz.- dijo Umi sonriendo.- hoy preparare la cena. Pescado con verduras.

-sabrán ricas madre. Iré a ver que más consigo.

-cuidado hijo.

-yo iré a ver la pesca- dijo Nyoko luego de guardar su trabajo.

-iré contigo y te recogeré. Aun si es cerca puede ver peligros- dijo Kazuma mirando el sol y el invento de Nyoko sobre el horario.

Asintiendo los tres se separaron y fueron a sus labores. Umi había tardado en recordar cómo preparar un telar que su madre le enseño antes de dejarla y preparar la lana, gracias a los carneros que encontró Nyoko.

Nyoko sonrió con su cesta y despidió a Kazuma cuando se fue a ver los carneros, eran silvestres y se iban donde querían, pero necesitaban la lana para ropas.

Tarareo mirando su invento de pesca y como le fue de ayuda para mantenerse viva y sola. Tarareo otro poco al notar unos peces grandes y se preguntó si el frio era suficiente para congelar el rio o no.

-quiero ver si conseguimos comerciar vidrio- suspiro sacando un pez y poniéndolos en su cesta.- seria genial… tendré que ver si tenemos suficientes cocos para mecheros. Uf… es pesado.

Mientras seguía meditando llego un ruido cerca y rápido saco su arco y flechas hacia el punto. Espero y espero y nada, sin embargo algo estaba y lento se acercó, siempre apuntando, era del otro lado del pequeño rio y miro más cerca.

-oh…

Allí, ante ella era un niño que parecían sucio, lastimado, hambriento y pequeño con ropa sucia y rota.

En sus manos era un conejito muerto y supo que sería su cena. Lo miro y él a ella, algo asustado y curioso.

-hola- dijo mirándolo. No parecía hanyu ni demonio, pero no recordaba una aldea cercana para que se pierdan.- como llegaste aquí? tus padres donde estan?

El niño la miro y negó, lento dio un paso atrás, aun preocupado. Suspirando medito, no podía dejarlo solo y el frio estaba más cerca.

Miro donde su hogar estaba y suspiro para sus adentros, necesitaría ayuda.

-no te hare daño. Ven- dijo arrodillándose y haciéndole gestos con las manos. El gesto parecio calmarlo ya que se acerco aun con el conejo atrapado.-eso es… veamos. Primero vamos a limpiarte un poco…

Se acercó al rio y tomo un paño, volvió y limpio con cuidado su rostro, parecía bien pero sus mejillas se notaban un poco. Sonrió cuando le dejo ayudarle y saco unas moras que quería comer.

-toma, es poco pero ya te daré de comer- sonrió. Lo tomo y olfateo, al poco lo comio con gusto sonriendo tan tierno que le recordó a Sota, su hermanito.- que bueno. Vamos, tengo mi casa cerca y podremos ayudarte.

-Nyoko! Nyoko vuelve!- grito Kazuma desde el otro lado del rio.

-Kazuma! Ya vuelvo! Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Volvió al chico y sonriendo extendió sus manos, este la miro y lo tomo. Se volvió al rio donde Kazuma tenía su cesta de peses y los miro extrañado.

-un niño?

-lo acabo de encontrar. Puedes sentir otro aroma o presencia?- pregunto mientras guiaba al niño sobre el rio hacia su lugar.

Kazuma olfateo fuerte y escucho. Nada que no fuera otro conejo y pájaros. Miro a al niño pequeño y como se apegaba a Nyoko.

-nada, solo nosotros- dijo serio. Miro más cerca y noto que era humano.

-ya veo. Por ahora mejor démosle de comer y veremos si habla- suspiro llevándolos a su hogar.- este es mi hogar, allí vivimos yo y mis empleados. Por ahora te daremos de comer y veremos si eres de alguna aldea o te perdieron.

-madre! ya volvimos- dijo Kazuma ingresando a su hogar dejando las getas.

-bienvenidos. Ya está casi listo, solo… oh, visitas- dijo Umi sorprendida mirando a al niño que estaban cerca de su jefa y compañera.- hola, soy Umi, y usted es…

Nada, no respondió y negó, pero se aferró a Nyoko.

-parece perdido. Le daremos de comer y hospitalidad. Preguntaremos a los viajeros si saben algo- dijo ya lista. Lo miro y sonrió.- soy Nyoko, él es Kazuma y ella su madre Umi. Me dicen tu nombre?

El niño la miro y negó.

-no tienes?

Volvió a negar. Madre e hijo miraron y la joven suspiro. Eso era difícil.

-saben hablar?- pregunto y asintió.- pero no quieren.- otro asentimiento. Sonrió.- bueno, hablaran cuando sientan seguridad. Por ahora… vamos a limpiarlo. Kazuma me ayudarías? Creo que deje el baño caliente.

-claro. Vamos.

Asintiendo llevaron al niño al supuesto baño. Lento sacaron la ropa por temor a heridas y le indico que hacer, lavaron su cuerpo limpio, revisaron heridas y lavaron su cabello de tierra y grasa. Al terminar se veía muy bien y lo tapo con una gran tela que usaban de toalla.

-veamos… tengo mis ropas y las que prepare- dijo en su habitación. Kazuma asintió y su paño se salió. El niño se alejo frunciendo su ceño y se apretó a la pared pero no huyo.- vaya, eso es interesante.

-lo mismo digo- dijo sorprendido. Todo niño sabía que debía huir si se topaban con ellos.- algo debió pasar. Esas ropas usara?

Nyoko asintió y miro las prendas. Eran un supuesto uniforme marinero que se hizo con telas que recupero y compro. Eran del mismo color con cuello marinero y largo hasta las caderas donde se cortarían en los costados como traje chino, y uno tenía un shot sobre las rodillas y otro una pollera. Ambos de color blanco, azul oscuro y negro.

También le entrego lo que sería ropa interior que usan también Umi y Kazuma.

Con calma le enseño como ponérselo y el sonrio cuando terminaron. Tenía el pelo corto sobre los hombros, suave y esponjoso en negro, y ojos negro un poco opaco. Sus heridas fueron tratadas y fueron a donde serbia la cena.

Umi sonrió dándole los cuencos de comida y sonrió al verlo comer todo sin dejar nada. Como también confusa del porque su hijo no tenía sus orejas ocultas, siempre lo hacía cuando tenían visitas o clientes.

-parece no afectarles mucho. Asique algo debió pasar. Recuerdan si hubo alguna aldea atacada o algo parecido?- pregunto Nyoko, limpio el rostro del niño que se ensucio de arroz y sirvió otro poco.

-no, no recuerdo.

-si fue una aldea debió ser lejos, y es normal. Ladrones, youkai, malos espíritus y demás- suspiro Kazuma.- me sorprende que la casa no tenga algunos.

-purifique la casa apenas llegue- le recordó Nyoko. Al terminar sonrió al niño.- pueden hablar?

Se miraron y asintieron.

-cuantos años tienen?

Tomando valor hablo bajo, como si no usase su voz hacía tiempo.- 5 veranos.

-son jóvenes- susurro Umi.- su aldea fue atacada?

-si… hubo un demonio- dijo el niño y se acurruco como pelotita.- la aldea me cuido, pero no teníamos papa y mama asique no nos quisieron. Nuestra aldea fue atacada y nos perdimos… mi hermana mayor murió de hambre. Hace varias lunas eh estado en el bosque- dijo mirando a Nyoko.

Ambos residentes de la casa de té se miraron y miraron a los niños. Habían pasado por tanto. Era joven y flaco, y parecían buscar afecto cuando seguían pegado a Nyoko.

-no le tiene miedo a él- dijo señalando al hanyu y sus orejas.- saben que es?

Asintio y lo miro.- pero no está lastimándonos. No te lastima.

-no, es un amigo- les sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos.- bueno, creo que puede quedarse. No podemos dejarlo correr por el bosque solo.

-estas segura Nyoko?- dijo Umi mirándolos.- necesitaríamos ver mejor las provisiones y además vigilarlo cuando estemos trabajando.

-puede quedarse conmigo o Kazuma viendo los caballos. Sin embargo, empecemos con algo simple. Su nombre.

-tienes nombre?- le pregunto la madre al niño. Él nego.- ya veo… bueno, podemos hacerlo.

-que nombre darán?- dijo Kazuma mirando al nuevo residente. Serian parte de su familia si los aceptaba y él cuidaba a su manada.

Pensando lo miro y sonrió- como los encontramos por el rio, entonces… serán Taiga que es rio grande.

El pequeño la miro y sus ojitos destellaron. Sonrió feliz y le ayudo a dormir. El futon era grande y gracias a las pieles era más cálido.

Umi sonrió al verlos todos juntos y espero que la vida siga siendo buena


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5-**

Los días siguieron corriendo hasta que empezó a caer la nieve. El invierno llego y muchos comerciantes ya no rondaban por los lugares, o si lo hacían ya sabían dónde hospedarse.

Las casa ya estaban resguardadas por el frio y el ganado estaba bien atendido, las personas de campo solo podían refugiarse en sus hogares con fuego y comida para el invierno. No era malo, solo soportar las heladas hasta que llegue la primavera.

En un camino estaba una casa de té que albergaba clientes aun viajando y un pequeño cuidado a cierto precio. Allí era atendido por una mujer de edad hermosa en kimono rosa pálido y una niña de pelo tan negro como la tinta y prismáticos ojos oscuros. Un joven adolescente se encargaba de cuidar a los caballos y traer leña, mientras que otro niño era aprendiz que sonreía y despedían a los clientes.

La casa de té Kio Sakura.

Lo que no sabían era que la mujer adulta no era la dueña del lugar, sino una empleada entrenada para aparentarlo, y el joven era su hijo no humano, sino un hanyu lobo que se familiarizaron con la dueña.

Y esa era la joven niña de pelo negro y ojos lindos de 8 años que era la dueña y jefa del lugar. La joven que preparaba infusiones y medicinas caseras que era bien conocido por los comerciantes que viajaban por su camino.

Y ella era perseguida por un niñito sin padres ni orígenes, simple niño humano de 5 años, que la seguía cual patitos a una madre gansa y era enseñado por la misma jovencita. Como todos del hogar.

La casa de té serbia tanto a viajeros como a comerciantes, y también tenían un cliente particular y ese era un youkai de pelo verde y ojos dorados vestido en blanco y negro, siempre llegaba pasado el medio día y pediría lo mismo de siempre, té verde con algún biscocho a acompañar, se quedaría mirando el bosque hasta la caída del sol donde se iría, siempre sin pagar y dejando alguna cosa o no.

-bienvenidos, en que podemos servirle?- dijo Umi con su bandeja y siempre sonriendo.

-un té de naranja y para mi abuelo un té verde- dijo el señor aun con sombrero, tapando sus rasgos como el otro hombre joven.- dicen que es un gran lugar para pasar.

-gracias señores. Ahora mismo les traigo su pedido-

Sonriendo fue a la cocina donde Nyoko estaba en sus infusiones y Taiga estaba sentado en una esquina catalogando habichuelas de soya.

-té de naranja y verde. Por favor. Vaya, aprende rápido Taiga-kun- sonrió Umi al verlo. Nyoko asintió y rápido fue a preparar dichas bebidas. Al terminar se lo entrego.- ya vino nuestro invitado exterior?

-si, me sorprende que aguante el frio- dijo mirando la ventana hacia el exterior. Allí estaba su cliente habitual. Taiga había sido presentado ante su cliente pero se había oculto tras de ella y se mantenían en la cocina, aun no confiaba del todo el youkai.- iré a rellenar su taza.

-Kazuma debe estar llegando del rio. Dentro de poco ya no podremos abrir, la nieve está bajando mucho.

-si… ya pensé en ello. Por ahora terminemos con nuestros clientes, veré que pensar.

Asintió y fue a dejar la taza, notando que el viajero parecía ser alguien rico por su kimono de algodón y diseño.

Nyoko miro al pequeño y llevo su tetera hacia el exterior. Allí estaba el hombre mirando el bosque ya muerto y unos pinos de invierno.

-señor, aquí otra taza- dijo llenando su taza y este asintió.- desea alguna cosa más?

El hombre no hablo pero si la miro, la observo y volvió al bosque.- estarás en invierno?

Parpadeo confusa pero sonrió -se verá señor. La nieve puede atrasar nuestros clientes y el frio será fuerte.

Asintiendo lo dejo con su té.

Al entrar sonrió a Taiga que llegaba a mostrar su trabajo pero se sorprendió cuando Umi ingreso algo preocupada.

-pasa algo Umi?

-el cliente quiere verte- dijo mirando la puerta.- te vio cuando saliste, parece alguien rico.

-comprendo. Taiga quédate dentro, vamos. Algo estará pasando.

Asintiendo Umi y Nyoko salieron para ver el local. Había solo tres clientes, un solo viajero que llevaba arroz a su hogar y los dos hombres.

Lento se acercaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-querían verme?- pregunto amablemente y sonriente.

El hombre joven asintió mientras el mayor la miraba fijamente. Al poco asintió y el joven sonrio.

-si, quisiera que aceptases casarte conmigo.

Ciertamente no fue eso lo que pensó Nyoko al llegar al local. Incluso el otro cliente se atraganto con su bebida y Umi tapo su boca por el sonido de sorpresa.

Nyoko parpadeo y miro al hombre joven. Debía rondar por los 20 y la miraba a ella y no a Umi. El hombre mayor parecía algo viejo y ser el padre del chico o algo, si el gesto que se dieron indico. Como si la mirase y probase de candidata de esposa.

-no gracias.

El hombre joven dejo de sonreír confuso. Él era rico, había hecho ese viaje dos veces y las dos veces vio a la joven chica, era hermosa, más que la dueña, y tenía una belleza tan pura que la quería. Trajo a su abuelo para verla y que la acepte en su hogar, iría a una casa bien habitada con muchas habitaciones y seria vestida en seda.

Quería tenerla de esposa, más porque en los viajes escucho que ella era la que preparaba las mejores bebidas, tenía un comportamiento que rivalizaba con una geisha y una doncella y su sonrisa podía detener mil caravanas. Era perfecta y estaba buscando esposa, antes que su padre le dé una doncella que no conocía.

La miro y espero ver algo, pero nada.

-sabes quién soy, doncella?- dijo confuso. Quería saber si había escuchado de él.

-un cliente señor- sonrió amablemente.

El abuelo bufo y miro las fijo a la niña que cautivo el corazón de su tercer nieto.- jovencita, sabes de la casa de Toka.

-lo escucho de viajeros pero no tuve la amabilidad de estar presente.

-mmm… mi nieto tercero, Kakero, te propuso matrimonio jovencita. Tu madre debe estar muy agradecida por dicho evento.- dijo mirando a Umi.

-disculpe señor, pero no soy la madre de la joven- dijo apenaba volviendo a su comportamiento de anfitriona.

-su padre?

-no tengo padre o madre aquí presentes señor- dijo Nyoko apenada.- mi familia me fue arrebatada en verano y vivo sola con los empleados y dueña. Sin embargo no busco matrimonio.

-eres joven, pronto una doncella. Estas apta para un matrimonio. Asique así será- dijo molesto. El viaje era frio y su nieto lo había llevado ya que la quería para primavera y esperar a que este apta para matrimonio. Siendo educada para ser una esposa de una casa noble.

Nyoko apenas frunció sus labios y ceño. Pudo sentir la mirada de su hermanito tras la puerta y alguien más. Sin embargo miro al viejo hombre y su nieto que asentía mirándola como si fuera a venta.

-es muy amable, pero como dije no acepto matrimonio.

-ja! Si no tienes un tutor entonces eres huérfana. Nada nos impide llevarte con nosotros.

Umi miro preocupada. En todo su entrenamiento no estaba como tratar con un hombre así. Miro a su jefa y preocupada todo, como si algo la ayudase.

-vuelvo a decir señor. No estoy dando mi mano en matrimonio. Por favor, absténgase de eso y por favor retírese.

-expulsando clientes? Ha! Necesitas más educación de la que creía.

-serás una bella esposa- sonrió el chico.

-madre? Nyoko? Que pasa?- dijo Kazuma quien entro con su trapo sobre sus orejas. Miro el ambiente, incluso el cliente estaba sorprendido.- pasa algo?

-usted quién es?- dijo el viejo.

-soy un empleado del lugar. Que necesita?- dijo serio y empleando su entrenamiento de mesero.

El viejo bufo mirándolo y volvió su vista a la joven.- está decidido. Serás la esposa de mi nieto. Ahora en cuanto al pago…

-no estoy en venta.

-no está en venta- dijo más serio Kazuma acercándose a la joven y sintió al niño asustarse.- ahora por favor váyanse.

-que maleducados. Falta modales, faltan muchos. Acaso eres algo de la joven?

Kazuma gruño y frunció más sus ojos. Como quería espantarlos, pero había escuchado de un monje viajero y no quería que haya rumores y arruinen su trabajo.

-estoy protegiendo a todo empleado del lugar. Y como dice la joven, no está en venta ni matrimonio.

-ha! Ella será mi esposa. Ser tratada como una princesa y vestirá en seda. Tendrá un gran hogar y estatus. Que otra cosa pueden pedir- dijo Kakero mirando al hombre y su futura esposa.

Umi estaba asustada. Había escuchado el nombre, era una casa noble que vivía a pocos días de viaje y los había visto, estaban viajando por telas o algo parecido, pero no creyó que era para espiar a su jefa.

Kazuma estaba molesto con los humanos. Se notaba que su jefa no quería estar con ellos pese a sonreírles y también sabía que no iba a casarse nunca con un desconocido no importa cuando dinero tenga.

-volvemos a decir, su mano no está en matrimonio. Asique váyanse o deberé intervenir- gruño listo para echarlos al frio exterior.

El viejo y nieto estaban molestos. El viaje no iba como querían, hasta habían traído un dote por la niña. La miraron y como estaba refugiada tras el joven, debía ser su prometida, pero Kakero la quería.

-vámonos Kakero.

El viejo hombre se llevó a su nieto. Tenía un plan para tomar a la doncella, era hermosa y amable con muchos comerciantes como los suyos. Sería buena para su hogar.

Mientras tanto dentro de la tienda se escuchó un largo suspiro de alivio. Era raro ver ese tipo de cliente y no sabían que pasaría. Pero si sabían algo, y era que un noble no se iba así sin más.

-gracias por su vista, que tenga buen viaje- despidió Umi al cliente y el local quedo vacío. Suspirando se dejó caer en un asiento y miro a su jefa e hijo.- que acaba de pasar? no puedo creer que negamos la petición un noble.

-no iba a casarme con un desconocido. Ya escape de un matrimonio así, no voy a meterme en otro tan fácil- dijo molesta y bufando volvió a la cocina donde recibió un fuerte abrazo.- ya, ya, calma… no me iré. Ahora calma que debo atender a nuestro invitado.

El niño la miro y renuente la soltó. Nyoko sonrió tomando su tetera y volvió al exterior donde el youkai la miro.

-lamento las molestias pasadas. Por favor, tome otra taza- dijo amable rellenando su taza, pero antes de dejarlo su mano detuvo la suya pequeña. Era piel cálida y garras blancas, incluso vio marcas en sus muñecas de color tierra como en su rostro.- señor?

El youkai la miro fijamente. Había escuchado el escándalo del lugar, estaba a punto de matar al hombre que arruinaba su lugar de descanso y a su sirvienta. La niña pertenecía al lugar donde ella era la creadora de su bebida, y además no huía de él o buscaba algún poder o riquezas. La niña era extraña y sabía que la mantendría donde estaba.

La miro fijamente, su pelo negro era suave y olía en ese momento a flores de verano y pino. Siempre estaba limpia mostrando una piel muy saludable y manos suaves que no parecían de alguien que trabajaba, como sus ojos, eran grandes y expresivos como sabios en azul oscuro donde la luz tocaba y podía ver estrellas de noche.

El lugar también era extraño. Una humana, un hanyu y un niño huérfano como escucho. Nadie le odiaba y además la niña ante él olía a pureza y divinidad, sabía que era una miko o tenia los poderes sin entrenar, pero ella no lo ahuyentaba, en su lugar le serbia amablemente. El hanyu no apestaba a otros que conocía sino olía a menta y bosque limpio, todos eran limpios en el lugar.

La miro y la soltó. Su piel se volvía frio en el invierno. No creía visitarla seguido. Miro el bosque, y como siempre miraba algún otro youkai peligroso espantando a los menores con su youki, quería descansar un poco. Además veía el huerto de la niña en su hogar. Iba a verla más seguido.

Nyoko apenas parpadeo por su comportamiento de su cliente y volvió a su hogar. Debía esperar a otro cliente.

Al final el invierno gano y tuvieron que refugiarse en su hogar y dejar la casa de té sola. La nieve se acumulaba fuera de sus paredes donde tenían un mechero prendido y tejían ropas y telares.

Kazuma estaba mirando el fuego y ayudando a su madre a hacer hilo de algodón de carneros que tenían cazados para telas. También estaba aprendiendo a contar más, por Nyoko.

Taiga estaba aprendiendo a hacer cestas y otras cosas para vender o usar en el hogar y aprendiendo a leer y escribir. Como contar números básicos, era difícil pero parecía ansioso con complacer a Nyoko, quien tomo como hermana mayor y a él también.

La jefa y dueña del lugar estaba terminando de escribir un diario de su día y lo aprendido. Como también preparar hierbas medicinales y tónicos.

Cuando los había visto en su viaje recordó y comenzó a prepararlos. El leer el libro de té sabia algunas propiedades y recordar otras cosas, incluso su viajero youkai dejaba algunas plantas que podía replantar en su jardín y tenía un pequeño huerto de hierbas medicinales que eran buenas.

Todos tenían una labor y en su mayoría era aprender todo el invierno.

El viento trono del exterior y dentro estaban cálidos. Dormían en el living donde estaba el kotatsu y el calor de fogón. Las chicas vestían un conjunto de pijama moderno de algodón en pantalón rosa con una cinta de cinturón y un camisón de mangas largas con cuello redondo hasta las rodillas, los chicos vestían un conjunto parecido en azul con una camisa abierta estilo español antiguo con un lazo. El conjunto fue raro para todos pero era más cálido y era usado para dormir en invierno, en primavera/verano estaba Nyoko usando un short y remera o un camisón largo hasta pasado las rodillas en blanco.

Sin embargo también estaba recordando las enseñanzas de su abuelo. Ella era una miko y había descuidado las enseñanzas de una.

Suspirando se prometió empezar a entrenar su poder.

La nieve caía y caía y dentro del hogar era cálido.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6-**

El invierno seguía pero no era fuerte. Se podía notar que la nieve dejo de caer y era momento de abrir algunas tiendas.

Nyoko y compañía estaban felices de haber hecho la casa grande para no sentirse ahogados y el mini huerto dentro de una sala, donde habia madurado bien.

Las telas fueron hechas y teñidas, las velas fueron parte de un experimento por lo que la casa no apestaba y tenia un lindo aroma suave para el hanyu Kazuma. Las cestas serian negociadas por otros comerciantes o viajeros y usadas en su hogar.

Incluso tenían todo un desván exclusivo para medicina que Nyoko preparo todo el invierno. Como también algunos postres que debían congelarse y a muchos gusto.

-que bueno! Hora de sacar nieve. Chicos vamos!- dijo Nyoko con palas de madera y los hombres asintieron. Debían despejar al entrada- Umi-san, por favor vea que la cocina este en orden y debemos limpiar las mesas.

-si Nyoko-san- sonrio la madre y corrió a su labor.

-que harás Nyoko-san?- dijo Kazuma con su pala.

-debo ir a entrenar y a rezar- dijo mirando el templo pequeño de Tsukuyomi.- hace mucho no lo hago.

Asintiendo la dejo ir, debían hacer sus trabajos propios.

Nyoko sonrió cuando llego al rio y comenzó a entrenar. Debía entrenar su poder miko, debía tener el momento de paz y serenidad y también el saber usar más su arco y flecha como impregnar ciertos materiales con poder de sacerdotisa.

Su abuelo la había enseñado en todo y rápido, y ella los haba leído. Pero una cosa era leerlo y otra cosa ponerlo en práctica. Asique tomo todo y volvió a entrenar de cero.

Las horas para cuando termino y respiro sintiendo sus músculos quemar. Miro su arco y las flechas que habían dado en un punto del árbol, la mitad estaban bien y las otras tiradas alrededor. Gruñendo las recogió mientras veía como otro árbol tenia partes quemadas por usar su reiki como ataque.

-estrenare mañana también- suspiro volviendo a su hogar. Allí estaba Taiga quien corrió para abrazarla.- hola, ya terminaste?- el niño asintió feliz.- bueno, entonces podemos entrenarte. Recuerda que debes aprender a contar y escribir antes de usar una espada o arco. Kazuma! Debes también entrenarte!

-ya lo se Nyoko- dijo el joven hombre- me pondré en forma dentro de poco. Descuida.

-puedo preguntar porque los entrenas? Estamos viviendo bien y ningún peligro se acerca, aparte del hombre que pidió tu mano- dijo Umi con una escoba limpiando el interior del local.

La joven sacerdotisa asintió y se sentó sobre la banca con Taiga cerca suyo.- es por si acaso. Pese a vivir aquí no sabemos cuándo alguien o algo nos ataque. Además quiero que esté listo para cuando algo malo pase y deba volver al bosque.

Madre miro confusa y luego melancólica. Ellos eran humanos pero su hijo no, el viviría otro más y si su hogar estaba roto y desaparecido, su hijo debía volver a vivir por su cuenta. Nadie podía tomarlo en sus hogares o trabajos, su hogar actual era su refugio.

Recordó los momentos cuando vivían por el bosque. Cuando su hijo gruñía al estar humanos cerca y sobre como la tomaba y la protegía. Como debió lugar contra otros youkai cuando estaban cerca o como debió robar para vivir. Era una vida difícil y supo que todos en ese lugar lo tuvieron. Su jefa huyo muy joven y vivió sola hasta que llegaron y Taiga era huérfano que vio morir a su único familiar por hambre y camino solo por el bosque.

No quería una vida así para nadie y se prometió trabajar duro en su hogar.

Kazuma asintió y se preparó para entrenar. Taiga estaba siguiéndolos mientras llevaba una pizarra hecha a mano y tenía que aprender a escribir y leer como contar.

Nyoko tomo sus armas y elementos y volvió al bosque. No solo debía entrenar su poder, sino también su forma de pelear. El mundo no era lindo y si no sabía podía ser dañada fácilmente por humanos o demonios.

Llegaron al bosque donde Kazuma se preparó y Nyoko también. En su brazo tenía una prototipo de ballesta y su arco y flecas, como cuchillas finas hechas de piedra y flores.

-listo! Ahora!

La batalla era simulada. Kazuma debía usar todos los elementos y estar descalzo y listo para todo tipo de ataques y esquivar. Debía esquivar las ramas filosas que eran para él y columpiarse en diferentes árboles y ramas, desde la más gruesa a la más fina. También debía estar quieto y debía eludir a Nyoko cuando podía sentirlo. Entreno también con su poder, sus patadas eran fuertes que podían romper un árbol y debía ser ágil en todo terreno, eso incluía un mini lago congelado.

Umi los miro de lejos y siempre preocupada por su hijo. Desde que llegaron a Nyoko ella se entrenaba y lo entrenada. Ella apenas sabía usar su navaja oculta en su obi para defensa y solo en emergencia.

Miro a Taiga y se pregunto que le enseñaría al niño humano. Como miraba a su hijo con leve temor pero respeto cuando parecía hacer algo bien. Suspirando sonrió, debía preparar un rico té para cuando dejen de entrenar.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La casa de té volvió a su mismo flote de siempre cuanto mas la nieve se iba. La primavera estaba llegando lento pero muchos estaban felices de comenzar a preparar una cosecha.

En el lugar estaba Kazuma cortando leña y viendo a Taiga ayudarle con su propia hacha. También estaba enseñándole a recolectar ciertas raíces que les pidió Nyoko y también como tomar los peces de la trampa que era producto de su jefa.

Umi seguía atendiendo a los clientes humanos del lugar sonriente y feliz, muchos ya conocían su lugar y pagaban bien. Con el dinero iría a un pueblo cercano con ayuda de su hijo y comprarían lo pedido por su jefa o algunos víveres o telas lindas.

Sonriendo Nyoko espero la llegada de su cliente youkai. Habían modificado parte del lugar para hacer un servicio para youkai cuando llego uno estilo zorro en su primer día de abrir y había dejado dos conejos muertos como pago.

Ahora tenían un mini lugar donde era decorado con hojas decorativas, el rico aroma a té y unas linternas de papel con dibujos de sakura.

El ruido llego y vio rápido para su cliente habitual, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a otro.

Era una mujer de piel nieve con pelo celeste y ojos azules. Vestía un kimono simple en celeste con hojas verdes y su mirada era firme y algo gélida.

Sonriendo hizo una mini reverencia.- bienvenido a la casa de té Kio Sakura. Soy Nyoko, en que puedo servirle?

La mujer la miro y al poco se sentó en la banca bien acomodada y limpia.- té…

Asintió. Debía escoger un té especial para su cliente. Rápido ingreso a la cocina y vio a Kazuma tirar ramitas de leña al fogón.

-es un youkai. Una mujer de las nieves- dijo luego de tomar el aroma.- no se mucho de ellos.

-no pasa nada, algo hare- dijo y rápido vio sus infusiones y recordó los cuentos de su abuelo. Se sabía que las mujeres de la nieve eran frías y no tenían problemas en ingerir alimentos calientes, pero su gusto era particular, parecía gustarle lo dulce.- tengo una buena infusión. Como va tu entrenamiento con Taiga?

-el niño va bien. Ahora está limpiando las mesas.

Asintió y tomo la infusión. El té de jazmín era el mas dulce que tenían por el momento y sirvió con un pan con relleno de mermelada de frambuesa, que le dio su cliente habitual. Lo llevo notando que la mujer aun vestía su capa blanca y lo dejo.

-aquí esta su té, espero sea de su agrado. Por favor llámeme si necesita alguna otra cosa.

-claro.

Sonriendo volvió a su trabajo. Era normal que youkai no hablen a humanos o si lo hacían era para ahuyentarlos o comerlos. El zorro antiguo era bueno y le gusto su pan dulce, y dejo su caza. Además debía tener cuidado, lento dejo escapar parte de su poder miko por el lugar.

Al terminar volvió para ver a la mujer terminar su bebida.

-aquí le dejo el pago señorita.

La mujer de la nieve la miro sin mirar la tabla de precio y saco algo de su kimono, era una bolsita y la dejo caer en la banca.- vendré otro día.

Asintió y la vio partir tras los árboles que eran decorados con campanitas y tintineaban lindo. Tomo el saquito de seda azul y volvió dentro. Umi y demás miraron que era y cuando dejó caer el contenido todos aspiraron fuerte.

Allí vio caer lo que eran pequeños diamantes que brillaban.

-eso… eso es…- dijo sorprendida Umi. Solo vio tales joyas en lord de gran prestigio y ricos. Sin embargo verlo ante ella era mucho que sintió su respiración detenida. El hijo trago duro, era mucho!

-bueno… creo que eso cubre todas las tazas hasta el próximo invierno- dijo Nyoko volviendo a sus sentidos. Rápido los metió en la bolsita y lo guardo en su obi.- sin embargo no mostraremos esto, algunos ladrones podrán querer atacar nuestro local si saben que tenemos mucho más que dinero.

-si!

Todos asintieron y volvieron a su trabajo. Al poco llego su cliente habitual y le sirvió. Él se fue dejando unas flores de sakura rosas.

Los días pasaban y los dos clientes habituales se formaron. La mujer de la nieve y el hombre de pelo verde, ambos youkai. Llegaban siempre en horario diferentes y no se topaban, siempre se iban o dejaban alguna cosa. Pero era cómodos entorno al lugar y eso era bueno.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que llego una caravana que era guiado por el mismo joven que pidió matrimonio y el señor.

-venimos por la novia- dijo el joven Kakero mirando a Nyoko feliz.- allí estas. Estas lista para irnos?

-no recuerdo haber propuesto algo con ustedes- dijo molesta- por favor retírense. Están molestando a mis clientes.

-joven sin educación. Venimos por lo dicho, incluso te casaras aquí y ahora- dijo el viejo barbudo mirando al otro lado de la caravana.- monje, por favor.

La caravana se movió dejando pasar a un monje, tenía un báculo de anillos de oro que tintineaba al pasar y un vestuario en marrón y negro, también era calvo y tenía un rosario en sus manos. Todo él decía serenidad y bienestar. Pero para Nyoko era ver a un hombre que la quería casar.

El monje asintió y cuando dio cinco pasos al local su rostro sereno se volvió agrio y rápido expuso su rosario.

-monje?- dijo el viejo.

-siento presencia maligna- dijo serio. Algunos del local se preguntaron que era y otros miraron el momento.- algo está en el lugar.

-eso debe ser! Por eso la niña no ve que mi nieto es apto para matrimonio. Debe estar bajo un conjuro- dijo el viejo mirando más a la niña. Había enviado un espía en todo el invierno, la niña era perfecta para su casa.- monje, por favor purifique el mal y que la niña vea el camino de la verdad.

El monje apenas asintió y se acercó dejando escapar su poder. Pudo sentir un youkai cerca del bosque y otro poder débil dentro del lugar. Miro a la mujer y la niña que estaba viéndolo, la mujer parecia preocupada y la niña estaba molesta.

Era linda, debió ser embrujada por algún youkai para ser usada o comida. Pobre joven.

Rápido saco su rosario y con un báculo comenzó un canto. El poder se sentía puro en el lugar y Nyoko también lo sintió. Era diferente a su abuelo que apenas sentía algo dentro suyo y era casi similar al monje del otro templo que visito el anterior año cuando aún vivía con su familia.

Molesta al sentir que quería rodearla centro su poder y sus emociones salieron mostrando un campo protector en el local.

Todos se maravillaron, pero el monje gruño molesto sintiendo el youki rodear el lugar también. Puso más fuerza y escucho un gruñido lastimero, allí estaba el mal.

Umi estaba asustada. El monje podía matar a su hijo, podía hacer que crean que su hogar era maldito, podía sacar a su jefa de ellos! No podía saber cómo vivirían sin su guía y sus palabras de aliento. Miro preocupada la cocina donde el chillido llego de su hijo.

Nyoko molesta apretó sus puños y lanzo su mano hacia el monje. Un poder se materializo y vio un poder en verde pálido romperse y otro lleno. El monje fue expulsado del lugar mirando confuso y sorprendido del poder.

Miro a la niña que era simple humana y noto sus ojos brillar de poder. También vio un escudo en dorado rosado. Era poder espiritual en crudo, sin entrenar y vio que la originaria era la misma niña ante él.

-jovencita, tu…

-no vuelva a hacer eso y dañar a mis empleados- le ordenó molesta. Pudo escuchar como Kazuma estaba herido y oculto.- asique retírese! No me casare con alguien que no sabe un simple "no" y que quiere obligarme. Váyanse!

El monje la miro y lento se paró confuso. La niña debió ser una miko.

-puedo sentir una esencia maligna, debe ser expulsado.

-no lo será. No es dañino para nadie, y mientras no lo sea no será eliminado- dijo la joven sacerdotisa.- ahora retírese.

-debes casarte con mi nieto- dijo el orden e viejo.

-es una sacerdotisa, tiene poderes espirituales, debe ser llevada y entrenada- dijo el monje más seguro y miro a Nyoko- jovencita, debes venir conmigo. Te entrenare hasta convertirte en una miko.

-que? Ella debe casarse conmigo- dijo Kakero molesto. No espero todo el invierno para no llevarse a su esposa.

-es una miko, su única unión será con los dioses- dijo el monje acercándose a Nyoko quien retrocedió molesta.- jovencita. Déjeme ayudarle y expulsar el mal en el lugar, debió confundir su mente con palabras y promesas vacías.

Negando miro al hombre.- no señor, no hizo promesas y esta bajo mi protección. Como pudo notar soy una miko y no seré entrenada por usted quien quiso casarme con un extraño sin mi consentimiento. No será así. Por favor retírese.

-la presencia maligna…

-no es mala. Es mi empleado. Asique váyase!

El monje la miro y antes de acercarse el poder volvió rodeando el local. Era extraño, jamás vio un poder de miko de tal color, todos eran celestes y escasamente blancos, pero de ella sonaba a poder y protección.

La miro por última vez antes de irse. La niña no sabía y estaría cerca para cuando se dé cuenta que estaba haciendo mal. Miro a la mujer y no noto ningún poder maligno, era una humana pero dentro del lugar…

Nyoko estaba muy molesta cuando finalmente el hombre se fue. No tenía ánimos de expulsarlos mas y con un monje.

Se disculpó con los clientes y volvió a la cocina mientras estaban empezando los rumores de una joven que rechazo a un noble y era una sacerdotisa trabajando en una casa de té.

-estas bien Kazuma?- le pregunto viéndolo entado en el suelo y abrazándose, Taiga estaba a su lado preocupado.

-estoy… bien, estaré bien. Su poder me tomo desprevenido- dijo algo dolorido. Hacía tiempo no había sentido un poder así que lo lastime.- también sentí uno que venía de afuera.

Asintiendo salió y vio a su cliente de pelo verde. Estaba parado en la frontera el bosque con su tienda y sonrió. Este se acercó lento hasta estar frente a ella.

-gracias por su ayuda señor. Quiere beber algo hoy?

El hombre la miro y asintió. Se sentó en su lugar para ver llegar a la joven con su taza de siempre y volver tranquila. La miro y miro el cielo, ese monje aun rondaba cerca y quería saber porque el poder de la niña pudo contra el suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7- primer..**.

El clima paso y llego, era verano nuevamente y cumplió un año desde su llegada a ese tiempo.

Nyoko Higurashi, joven sacerdotisa estaba bajo una pequeña cascada meditando, mientras Kazuma, un hanyu lobo, y Taiga, un niño humano, estaban cerca mirándola practicar y aprender a leer más. Umi estaba cerca en una mini fogata con una infusión.

El clima era tan agradable que habían cerrado el local y decidieron tener su momento. La primavera había sido muy movía con otros encuentros y aprendizajes.

Desde la llegada del monje habían llegado otros más para ver a la niña y también otros clientes para la protección y bendición de ella. Además llegaban Youkai, quienes se sentaban y bebían algo. Se iría o pagarían, la mayoría se iba sin pagar.

Asique ahora su café era de humanos y youkai por igual. Era tan movido que en momentos necesitaba entrenar a alguien para ayudarles.

Taiga, el niño ya aprendió a leer y escribir, y ahora estaba aprendiendo a usar arco y flecha para cazar conejos o algún animal. Kazuma le enseño y él estaba mejorando en velocidad y esquivo.

También desde ese día había llegado su antiguo prometido o no prometido.

El jefe de la aldea había escuchado de ella y se habían acercado por pura curiosidad. Había llegado con su hijo que la reconoció al instante y la charla fue algo incomoda. Le había criticado de escaparse y llevarse algunas cosas, como también volver a proponerle volver a su aldea y ser su esposa.

Ella nuevamente había negado amablemente y le dio la excusa que al ser una sacerdotisa no podía contraer matrimonio. El joven había sido sorprendido hasta que el padre le conto de una sacerdotisa que se casó y estaba bien y feliz. Sin embargo se negó durante tres días y los clientes habituales miraban todo como si fuera un espectáculo.

Al finalizar el cuarto día habían desistido cuando una hija de comerciante de su edad llego y era super linda con curvas bien marcadas. Lo que atrajo la atención del joven y el padre de la chica hizo el comercio, sin embargo el jefe de la aldea la miraba en busca de algo. Quería a la sacerdotisa en su aldea para protección.

Asique término con el chico comprometido con una hija de comerciante y un jefe de aldea aun queriendo llevársela.

Suspirando termino de meditar para secarse y ponerse un vestido veraniego y sonrió al recordar su meditación.

-un buen sueño?- dijo Taiga mirando la sonrisa de su hermana.

-si, uno bueno.

Había aprendido que si meditaba mucho tiempo y se centraba tenía visiones de su familia. Pudo ver a su abuelito con el templo y barrer las hojas del árbol sagrado, vio a su amada madre cocinar sus ricas recetas y escucho la voz de Sota, sabía que era el, solo lo sabía, y era feliz, aprendía a caminar y seguía a Kagome. Su hermana mayor era linda y feliz, y era todo lo que necesitaba.

-bueno! Creo que es hora de volver. Mañana debemos seguir trabajando.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a su hogar.

-sigo diciendo que debiste aceptar alguno- dijo una clienta embarazada a Nyoko- eres joven, tienes buenos pretendientes. Ah, te casaría con mi hijo si no estuviera en mi vientre.

Nyoko sonrió y negó.- gracias pero estoy feliz donde estoy, además soy muy mayor para su hijo señora.

-pero no para el mío- dijo otro hombre.- seguro seras una gran jovencita al crecer.

-lo será dentro del lugar. No se ira- dijo Taiga quien ayudaba limpiando una mesa.- mi hermana no se ira a ningún lado! No lo dejare!

Muchos rieron divertidos. Era divertido ver al niñito tratando de cuidar a la joven doncella y también el otro hombre.

Nyoko rio y sus sentidos vibraron. Sabía que vino un cliente del otro lado del local.

Sonriendo se despidió y salió para recibirlo. Allí vio a una mujer hermosa y de ojos poderosos.

-buenas tardes. Bienvenida a la casa de té Kin Sakura. En que puedo servirle?

La mujer la miro tras su abanico, sus ojos la revisaron e inspeccionaron. Una fina sonrisa se pudo notar y se acercó.

-que interesante humana. No huyes, sabes quién soy?

-una youkai señorita- dijo simplemente.- quiere una bebida en particular o una recomendación.

-mmm… vine porque escuche cosas interesantes del lugar. Y veo cual… dejare que me atiendas simple humano.

-será un placer. Por favor tome asiento.

La mujer la miro y con gran gracia se sentó en el banco de madera. Rápido volvió a la cocina y preparo su té, también puso unos biscochos de grasa y lo llevo todo bien prolijo.

-aquí esta. Por favor sírvase. Cualquier cosa puede llamarme.

Con una reverencia dejo a la mujer y vio a Kazuma gruñir con su cuchillo. Sin embargo no intervino pero se mantuvo cerca de ella. Taiga estaba regresando con una bandeja vacía y acaricio su cabeza para calmarlo.

La mujer miro el lugar. El paisaje ante ella era normal. El bosque en florecimiento y el sonido de unas campanas instaladas en unas ramas, el lugar olía limpio y un aroma a los tipos de tés que servían.

Miro su taza, era prolija y la bebida era puro color, no había indicio de hierbas tiradas sobre ella como suelen hacerlo y lo tomo. Sintió la temperatura pero no alta y olfateo sutilmente. Olía a té verde y su aroma era suave y perfecto. Lo probó y sintió el sabor a hierba sobre su paladar, era rico y no debía estar vigilando alguna pequeña hoja triturada que bebiera. Al terminar su primer sorbo vio el extraño aperitivo que le dio.

Muchos bebían el té con algún dulce particular y muy elaborado, los propios también lo eran y miro el extraño postre. Era una masita de forma ovalada y parecía duro.

Lo comió y era rico, tenía un suave sabor y sintió los otros ingredientes.

El bosque sonó y pudo ver como otro ser se acercaba, era un youkai de pelo verde y ojos dorados con marcas suaves sobre su sien y kimono de seda blanco y negro. Lento se acercó y mirándola se detuvo ante ella.

-un placer volverte a ver Akira. Veo que sigues deambulando por tu bosque.

-Kimi, es bueno verte fuera de su castillo.- dijo el youkai llamado Akira. Con calma se sentó a su lado y dejo salir parte de su youki.- té verde.

-eso sirvió tu humana.

-bienvenido a la casa de té, en que puedo servirle este día- dijo Nyoko apenas salió sonriendo a su cliente habitual.

-lo mismo de siempre- le dijo mirando y tomando su cambio.- creciste.

Nyoko sonrió y asintió. Eran las mismas palabras que decía luego de verla del invierno. Rápido sonrió a Taiga y preparo su infusión, al terminar salió con un trozo de biscocho de vainilla que logro hacer y esperaba le guste.

-aquí esta señor. Llámeme cuando desee algo más.

-yo quiero probar esa cosa que diste- dijo Kimi mirando el extraño biscocho que olia a vainilla.

-ahora mismo señorita-. Dijo y rápido volvió con otra porción.- aquí tiene, que los disfrute.

Asintiendo volvió a entrar y ver otras preparaciones y otro biscocho que debía cuidar. Como enseñarle a Taiga sobre lavar unos trastos de barro y de bambu.

Mientras tanto ambos youkai disfrutaban del momento sintiendo la brisa de primavera. Como traía muchos aromas a vida y naturaleza, incluyendo el aroma a otros youkai y como Akira los expulsaba dejando ir su youki.

Kimi miro el postre y lo probo, era delicioso y un justo sabor dulce. Mucho de las comidas humanas no eran aptas para youkai e incluso eran preparadas para su estilo de gusto y sabor, pero el postre era delicioso y suave.

Sin embargo un aroma estaba acercándose. Miro el bosque donde había un camino de piedras que tomo y vio ingresar a alguien. El aroma decía era hanyu lobo, sin embargo no apestaba como otro hanyu que conoció. No… este tenía aroma a pino y menta con un extracto de fruta acida.

La sombra se acercó y vio a un joven con ropas azules y negras con un bordado dorado sobre su pecho. Miro fijamente y pudo ver que era una flor de sakura dorada con una luna menguante y abajo estaba bordado el nombre del local que dijo la niña. Tenía el pelo castaño atado sobre su hombro y un paño negro sobre su cabeza, pero pudo ver un movimiento de ellos y supo eran orejas. También noto que su flequillo se movió y vio ojos dorados.

Era un hanyu, era una aberración de su raza siendo youkai puros. Espero un gruñido y espero verlo correr como sabia debía comportarse. Pero en su lugar los miro fijamente llevando una cesta sobre su espalda y en su cadera pudo ver una daga. Los miro e hizo una minúscula reverencia, antes de ingresar donde la niña ingreso.

-interesante- dijo confusa. Era raro que se comporten tan dóciles.- entonces es domesticado?

-puede serlo. Por ahora quiero disfrutar del lugar.

-hm. Y creer que esperaba algo fuera de categoría, no… una interesante humana.

-si, pero están en mi bosque. Y prepara infusiones interesantes, además de sus postres. Ella es la dueña del lugar.

-que? Es una niña, debe ser enseñada para ser esposa- dijo confusa. La niña era la dueña del lugar? Del lugar que entre la comunidad youkai estaba llegando rumores? Donde su amiga, una yuki-onna, mujer de las nieves llamada Yukiko.

-si, hace poco tuvo que alejar unos pretendientes- dijo bebiendo su té y disfrutando del tiempo.

La mujer claramente se sorprendió. A esa edad los humanos ya estaban unidos a otros humanos y daban niños. Asique verla era sorprendente y que ella los aleje. Sin embargo recordó el aroma a pureza y miko.

-es sacerdotisa. Sentí su poder cuando está aquí, e incluso el lugar… más ese árbol- dijo mirando un rincón del hogar, donde se podía ver una árbol de sakura de flores rosas muy pequeño.- parece que es… impregnado con su poder y purifica el ambiente. No es fuerte para nosotros, pero si para menores.

-también lo sentí. Sin embargo si lo notas, no nos afecta.

Kimi asintió y lo sintió. No los lastimaba, al principio era un pequeño poder que la rodeaba y luego la dejo ingresar, su amigo ingreso con suma calma y noto como un pequeño demonio fue alejado.

-aleja los que tiene malas intenciones al lugar y sus habitantes- dijo Akira luego de mirar y vigilar el lugar.

Kimi asintió y decidió tener su momento de relajación.

Al salir Nyoko solo vio como ambos youkai se iban. Sonrió mirando la banca y era una flor nueva con el abanico que la mujer tenía. Lo tomo con cuidado y noto que tenia un cielo nocturno con nubes y una luna menguante en medio.

-es bellísima- dijo ingresando al local. Kazuma la miro.

-ese es…

-si?

-tiene su aroma. Esta marcando el lugar como suyo- dijo sorprendido.

Era raro que un youkai marque un lugar como propio, era una forma de brindar protección e indicar que si un youkai se acercaba estaba contra él o ella. Asique que la mujer lo haga fue sorprendente. Ella era la realeza entre los youkai y el masculino también, pero el tenia el bosque. Sentía su aroma en el lugar.

-vaya. Bueno, entonces nuestro servicio es bueno. Por ahora iré a preparar otro lote de té.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sonriendo el tiempo paso hasta que Kazuma estaba entrenado contra los poderes de Nyoko. Taiga tenía una daga que ya sabía usar y también ayudaba como mesero, Umi era una gran anfitriona que era feliz con su familia y ver a su hijo mejorar.

Nyoko apunto sus flechas hacia Kazuma, quien tenía un nuevo tipo de ropas usando ratas de fuego negro que logro encontrar a un viaje y consiguió muchos.

Su nuevo traje constaba en tono azul medianoche con toques dorados, como la flor en el interior de su cinturón, un hakama en azul con un ajuste en sus tobillos o no, y un cinturón en negro con un haori azul con borde negro, sobre su ropa tenía un montsuki negro con bordado azul y blanco. Todo el traje podía protegerlo del fuego y otros daños.

Kazuma corría y esquivaba como atacaba. Tenía solo su hakama y lo que Nyoko dijo una "remera musculosa" donde en sus brazos unas armaduras que consiguió de unos ladrones que estaban por su territorio.

-rápido!- grito Nyoko lanzando sus flechas, tanto en arco como su ballesta.-aun te falta mucho! Vamos Kazuma!

-si!- grito usando el armamento para esquivar una flecha. Rápido salto para lanzar unas piedras redondas hacia Nyoko, quien esquivo y lanzo otra flecha.- te falta esquivar y girar!

-lo sé!- grito corriendo y saltando raíces, se ocultó tras un árbol y gruño cuando sus flechas acabaron.- momento de dagas!

Kazuma asintió y saco su daga como ramitas no afiladas. Al poco salto y lanzo unos hacia su jefa, ella los esquivo y uso una tela para amortiguar el golpe. Con otro movimiento uso hojas verdes que se afilaron y brillaron en rosa dorado y las lanzo hacia Kazuma. Volvió a usar sus brazos con armadura, y apenas sintió el cosquilleo, Nyoko usaba poco poder cuando entrenaban ambos.

La pelea duro hasta cambiar a batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, que era difícil por sus estaturas pero tenían las partes base.

Taiga miro todo desde su lugar apartado y miro su blanco, había logrado apuntar mayoría de sus flechas y miro al extraño artilugio que era un maniquí de artes marciales que fabrico Nyoko y Kazuma.

Le habían enseñado varios movimientos y eran difíciles, pero si era para proteger a su familia lo haría. Como también estaba a cargo de cuidar el cultivo.

Umi estaba mirando desde su vigilancia del horno de barro y cociendo otro kimono. Los días eran hermosos y no se imaginó otro modo, sonrió al ver el calor y el jardín que habían hecho. Su hogar era precioso con el árbol que hacia crecer Nyoko y siempre que estaba cerca se sentía en paz.

Incluso había mejorando atendiendo el lugar. Había saludado al youkai que siempre venia y pudo hacerlo sin demostrar le miedo en su aroma como decía su hijo.

Miro a su hijo, como trabajaba y era más fuerte cada día. Incluso cuando la noche de luna llena estaba su demonio interno saldría para luego ser suplantando por su parte humana, donde tardaron en que se sienta cómodo en toda su familia.

Su hijo cuando su poder demoniaco salía era raro, pero parecía controlarse entorno al hogar y el árbol, siempre sabia a dormir bajo el cerezo de Nyoko.

Sonrió mirando su kimono ligero que hacía para Nyoko, la joven crecía como Taiga y estaba preparándose. Era hermoso en kimono blanco con un color rosa degradado que hizo su jefa y obi violeta. Bordo con cuidado las mangas y bordo en una de ellas el logo del lugar, Nyoko lo adoraba y siempre lo tenían impreso en sus ropas. Como su kimono rojo con amarillo y el emblema en el cuello de su ropa, y sus geta blancas.

El clima pasaba y era agradable, el calor era fuerte en ese momento cuando Kazuma y Nyoko llegaron agotados y ligeras heridas.

-creo que estamos bien, mañana entrenare más mis poderes- dijo Nyoko mirando su arco y flechas recuperadas.

-si, logre esquivar varias de tus flores, sin embargo pude derribar tu escudo muy rápido.

-también lo note, entrenare más. Además no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento de mi abuelito- suspiro y miro el cielo. Era tan despejado y el sol estaba presente fuertemente.- que dicen si nadamos? El rio debe estar bien.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Era un lindo día para nadar.

-sacare el pan del horno y podremos ir.

-genial! Usare el traje de baño.

Umi sonrió son las mejillas rosas. Nyoko le dio un instrumento extraño que era un conjunto de dos piezas. Una especie de obi grande con una cinta en su cuello y llegaba bajo sus caderas, donde bajo tenía un conjunto de ropa interior todo en negro donde se ponía su kimono ligero blanco.

Era raro, pero fácil de sacar como no molestaba cuando estaban nadando o en el onsen cuando todos estaban dentro.

Kazuma sonrió cuando fue a su traje de baño como Taiga, era un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas con un cinturón de tela en azul profundo, Taiga era un azul más claro con un bordado de pez de rio.

Nyoko salió con un kimono ligero en naranja y todos salieron al rio. El trabajo estaba cerrado y era momento de disfrute en familia.

Rápido llegaron al rio donde la parte más profunda era perfecta. Colocaron una manta grande con un almuerzo traído en la cesta hecha en invierno y la tetera, donde Kazuma preparo una pequeña fogata. También trajeron una sandía comprada y frutas que eran sostenidas por una red en el rio dándole el frio.

Rápido Nyoko salió con el traje de baño que llevo cuando fue llevada. Era un bañador en azul, gris y turquesa que aún le quedaba. Sonriendo trenzo su pelo largo negro y lo ato con su listón dorado.

Rapido salto y sonrió cuando enseño a Taiga a nadar usando una tabla flotante y mucha persuasión.

Riendo Umi se unió jugando con su hijo quien estaba feliz nadando y viendo cuanto podía aguantar respirar bajo el agua. La pequeña familia era feliz hasta que llegaron gritos lejos que asusto a todos.

Rapido miraron el origen, era su casa. Se miraron y Nyoko como Kazuma tomaron sus armas.

Nyoko se puso ligero su kimono y corrió con su arco y flechas, mientras Kazuma puso su hakama y tomo su daga. Corrieron llegando a la tienda donde pudo ver un viajero conocido llamar a su tienda.

-sacerdotisa! Joven sacerdotisa!. Grito el hombre y tenía compañía.

-que sucede?!- grito Nyoko preocupada. Todos se detuvieron y los vieron- porque llaman así? La tienda está cerrada.

-señorita! Dicen que es sacerdotisa, por favor, necesitamos ayuda- dijo el hombre.

Una mujer mayor se le acerco con una chica y unos niños.- por favor! Ayúdenos! Un demonio! Un demonio ataca nuestros campos!

-si, dicen que usted puede domesticar un demonio- dijo mirando a Kazuma y sus orejas. Era común que algunos viajeros recurrentes crean que Kazuma era domesticado por sus poderes. Este solo bufaba.- por favor! Ayudenos!

-si, pagaremos por sus servicios- dijo otro hombre.

Kazuma y Nyoko se miraron. Jamás eran atacados por un demonio fuerte y miraron los rasgos de ellos. Lastimados, sin dormir y asustados. Al poco llegaron Umi y Taiga y miraron el lugar y las personas.

Nyoko suspiro y asintió. Era su deber de sacerdotisa el purificar los males y ayudar a los demás.

-bien, por favor los que están heridos quédense mientras me llevan al lugar- dijo entrando al lugar y la tienda- Umi-san, por favor atiéndelos, Taiga también.

-quiero ir- dijo el joven.

-no Taiga, quiero que estés aquí y protejas nuestro hogar. Puedes hacerlo?

El niño estaba molesto, quería mostrarles que era fuerte y no quería estar lejos de su hermana, pero al verla asintió.- bien, protegeré la casa. Por favor vuelvan.

-hijo, vuelve sano y salvo- susurro Umi a su hijo.

-claro madre. Volveremos.

Rápido corrieron a su hogar y se prepararon. Nyoko salió con su kimono y sus arcos y flechas como talismanes que hizo con su papel y tinta. Kazuma salió con su daga y su armadura.

Fueron guiados por tres hombres dejando a los ansíanos y las madres en su local.

Tomaron un caballo y corrieron sin parar al lugar. Era una pequeña aldea a medio día de viaje caminando y corriendo menos. Al llegar vieron el resto de la aldea donde estaban personas llorando y hombres con sus artículos de campo.

-el señor trajo ayuda!- grito un joven.

Todos se acercaron y vieron a su salvadora. Habían escuchado de la sacerdotisa pero era muy joven ante ellos, no tenía entrenamiento. Miraron al hanyu con asco y odio, pero este no les hizo caso, en su lugar se detuvo a las órdenes de Nyoko.

-como es, donde estaba y quiero saber qué tipo de youkai ataco.

-atacaron muchos- dijo un hombre herido pero listo para pelear.- llegaron al anochecer cuando la luna estaba presente. Fueron ocho y atacaron al ganado y nuestros hogares.

Asintió y vio el lugar. Vio garras y también algunas viseras y mucha sangre.

-bien. Nos quedaremos aquí, déjenme dar la oración a los que cayeron.

Asintiendo la guiaron a donde sepultaron a los suyos. Los mujeres lloraban y al acercarse los miraron con odio, más a Kazuma pero la dejaron.

La noche se acercó y un gruñido animal llego del bosque. Al poco salieron youkai diferentes y grandes como fuertes.

-llegaron! Youkai! Youkai! Ataquen- gritaron.

El lugar se volvió u campo de pelea. Nyoko jamás vio algo parecido y sintió su cuerpo detenido y el corazón corriendo.

Vio a aldeanos correr para protegerse pero algunos ya estaban muertos. Apenas presto atención cuando un youkai estilo lobo con ojos rojos llego a ella y fue repelido por Kazuma.

-Nyoko! Reacciona!- grito pero al ver sus ojos asustados gruño. Rápido se puso en defensa- no te preocupes! Te protegeré, ve y ocúltate! Me encargare de ellos!

Rápido ataco y comenzó a luchar!

Nyoko no podía verlo! No podía. Quería ir y esconderse, pero no podía mover un solo dedo. Su poder zumbaba dentro suyo pero no podía.

Algo cálido llego cerca y apenas parpadeo cuando noto sus manos y pecho manchados de sangre. Miro que era un señor que estaba luchando.

No era esto! No debía serlo! Nadie debía morir!

Lagrimas salieron cuando apretó sus ojos y puños. Debía ser valiente, debía luchar!

Abrió sus ojos y estos brillaron. Con fuerza grito y salió corriendo justo para usar su arco y flecha apuntando al mismo lobo que ataco. Puso su flecha, la estiro y apunto. La flecha brillo en su color rosa dorado y silbo mientras iba a su presa. Este brillo y purifico los cercanos.

Algunos demonios al verla decidieron atacar! Debían eliminar la amenaza cercana!

Kazuma gruñía mientras usaba sus garras y atacaba con fuerza destripando demonios.

Se giro para ver a su jefa luchar como una guerrera y se mantuvo cerca para ayudarla.

La lucha duro horas hasta finalizar con la huida de unos pocos demonios. Todos respiraban felices de estar vivos otro día mientras veía a sus salvadores.

Kazuma tenía su traje manchado de sangre y sus brazos igual, sus garras brillaron con sangre de sus presas y respiraba entorno a la sacerdotisa.

Nyoko respiraba con fuerza sintiendo el calor de la sangre y su poder. Podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo y purificando veneno que tenía uno de los demonios. Miro su arco que no tenía flechas y lo uso como espada impregnándolo de pureza. Miro también sus pétalos de flores tiradas que uso y sintió lagrimas correr todo su rostro.

-sacerdotisa?- dijo un hombre joven.

Nyoko lo miro y trago el miedo y el dolor. Trago el grito que quería dar y solo asintió.

-estamos bien.

-sacerdotisa, el youkai huyo- grito un agricultor.

-debemos ir a cazarlo- dijo otro.

La joven sacerdotisa negó y respiro. Miro a su amigo quien asintió indicando que estaba bien.- iremos nosotros, por ahora vamos a enterrar a los muertos.

Todos asintieron y otro grupo siguió al demonio.

El lugar festejo que la sacerdotisa los haya salvado y agradecieron dando parte de su agricultura sin embargo Nyoko se mantuvo en el rio cercano lavándose toda la sangre.

-estas bien Nyoko?

-si, solo… terminemos esto- suspiro saliendo.

Rápido puso su ropa y subió a la espalda de Kazuma para correr tras el demonio restante.

Los que lo siguieron indicaron el lugar, parecía una parte del bosque con una cueva que tenía hilos de araña.

-nadie se acerca. Muchos han muerto- dijo uno temeroso.

-nos encargaremos. Por favor vuelvan a la aldea y preparen para que purifique el lugar.

Todos asintieron dejándolos en el lugar. Kazuma la bajo y ella preparo un pétalo para transformarlo en una fecha. Ingresaron purificando las tela arañas que era fuertes y casi la cortan.

Llegaron al centro donde fueron atacados por una gran araña del tamaño de una cada inmensa de su tiempo.

Kazuma esquivo el ataque de telaraña y corto cuando era momento de atacar. Nyoko también esquivo mirando el lugar y el youkai. Apenas lo había visto y estaba siguiendo específicamente a un punto en la aldea.

Ataco y esquivaron sus golpes, momentos atacaba con hilos y otros con su propio cuerpo. Esquivaron, cortaron y hasta Nyoko salto sobre la red para atacar nuevamente.

Kazuma estaba luchando en un gran nido cuando Nyoko vio algo. La araña gigante protegía un capullo que pudo ver algo dentro. Confusa miro más de cerca y noto una presencia débil, un youki muy débil.

-debe ser una cría?- le dijo a Kazuma quien la tomo y estaban parándose sobre una red mirando abajo a la araña.- alguna cosa que protege mucho.

-debe ser el punto débil- dijo con sus ojos brillando y sus garras listas.- atacare primero! Tú encárgate del resto.

-si!

Saltaron y Kazuma la lanzo al capullo. La araña ataco pero el hanyu lo ataco a tiempo para cortar el ataque de red pegajosa. Al llegar salto y corto, pero sus manos se pegaron a la red, que se estiro lejos de la tierra.

Nyoko salto, pero la araña llego. Rápido se lazo esquivando otro ataque cuando vio el abanico salir de sus ropas. Era el abanico de la youkai que dejo y siempre llevaba encima. Al verlo lo tomo e impregno parte de su poder cuando la araña ataco. Esquivo y saltando apunto a la cabeza.

-cálmate!- grito fuerte golpeando con el abanico cerrado al youkai.

Este se detuvo tieso hasta que fue golpeado en el suelo.

Nyoko respiro agitada cuando lo vio y como su forma iba achicándose más y más pequeño hasta parecerse una araña del tamaño de su antebrazo.

Kazuma bajo y miro mientras sacaba la telaraña de sus ropas y pelo.

Al verle era inofensivo. Era de un color bordo vino con sus ojos y patitas, no parecía asqueroso ni peligroso.

-es esto?- dijo tomándolo de la cola. Era pequeño y sin peligro. Era raro que les haya costado vencerlo.

-si… iré a ver que ocultaba- dijo Nyoko yendo al capullo.

Mientras más se acercaba más vio una forma, al acercarse noto que era y se sorprendió. Volvió la vista a Kazuma que se acercó enredando al youkai en su haori.

-que es?

-es… una chica.

Al ver dentro estaba la figura de una chica herida en medio del capullo. Lento cortaron unos trozos para verla mejor.

Era una joven de pelo rojo oscuro y piel pálida, pero parecía respirar mal. Pudo ver una herida sangrante sobre su pecho y su kimono naranja sucio y roto.

-debio protegerla- dijo Kazuma mirando todo y olio- Huele a youkai. Debieron lastimarla y esta protegiéndola. Debemos eliminarlos?

-no.

Kazuma la miro. Lento la pequeña se acerco a la chica y miro sus heridas, parecían profundas y alguna infectada.

-llevémosla a la choza. Diremos que fueron eliminados. Llévalos mientras termino en la aldea. Quédate hasta que vuelva.

-pero saldrás lastimada- dijo serio mirando a la joven youkai.- no debes hacerlo. Ellos mataron a los aldeanos.

-lo se, pero también note que este demonio fue especifico a cierto hombre. El debió herir a la chica, hablaremos luego. Por ahora solo quiero curarlo.

-si sale mal…

-entonces sere responsable.

Kazuma la miro y gruñendo asintió. Tomo a la chica en sus brazos y ato fuerte al demonio. Asintiendo corrió hacia donde sabia estaba su hogar.

Nyoko volvió agotada con un caballo y agradeció que pueda subirse, era inmenso. Al llegar a la aldea unos aldeanos la recibieron y se preparó para el rito funerario.

Gente lloraba y agradecía, otros estaban agotados y heridos. Era su deber ayudar.

Estuvo dos días ayudando a curar heridas e infecciones como decirle a la aldea que había sacado al demonio. Asique comenzó a rezar y purificar la tierra por la sangre demoniaca que podía dañar las cosechas.

-debe irse miko-sama?- dijo un niño.

Ella asintió sobre el caballo que llevaba su recompensa dada por el pueblo.- tengo que volver a mi hogar.

-pero…!

-gracias miko-sama, por todo- dijo el viejo de la aldea deteniendo al joven niño.- que los dioses sean buenos con usted.

-lo mismo digo. Enviaremos al resto de su aldea apenas llegue. Cuídense.

Asintiendo se despidió de su primera aldea salvada, de su primera batalla y su primera muerte, de su primer temor y su primer trabajo de miko en entrenamiento.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8-**

La tienda de té Kin Sakura estaba cerrado al público. Algunos viajeros se preguntaron porque y otros lo dejaron pasar, cuando llego el rumor que la sacerdotisa dentro fue a salvar una aldea cercana.

Dentro del hogar estaba Nyoko, Umi, Taiga y Kazuma mirando a sus invitados imprevistos.

Kazuma estaba refunfuñando con un cuchillo en la entrada de la casa y Taiga estaba mirando al lado de Nyoko, quien vigilaba las heridas de la joven chica. Umi terminaba de limpiar el cuerpo de la mujer y mirar preocupada la araña dormida.

-entonces… cuando despertaran?- pregunto la joven madre.

-no lo se, pero por el momento seguiremos cuidándolos- dijo Nyoko ajustando la cama de la chica.- Kazuma, alguna presencia cerca?

-ninguna, estamos bien- dijo mirando a la araña. Esta se movió.- oh, despertó.

Todos se giraron para verlo, era de un color vino bordo y tenía una cruz sobre su frente en dorado y ojos de igual color, pero no parecía tan fea.

Lento sus ojos se abrieron y pudieron ver que estaba confuso, hasta que los vio y rápido corrió. Kazuma lo tomo antes de que huya y lo aplasto al suelo.

-malvados! Los matare!- dijo, era voz masculina.- malditos! Si tocaron a mi hermana los asesinare! Los matare! Matare a ese aldeano!

-cálmate!- ordeno el hanyu molesto.- estas a salvo y agradece que estamos cuidado a la chica. Asique es tu hermana.

La araña se detuvo y se movió para ver a la chica recostada y más calmada. La chica parecía joven de piel pálida y pelo bordo vino hasta los hombros lacio, su frente tenía un diamante en dorado pequeño. Estaba respirando mejor y sus heridas habían cerrado en los días que la cuidaron y la araña dormía.

-que le hicieron?! Malditos!

-la curamos.

-no les creo! Eres una sacerdotisa! Nos quieres matar, verdad? Nos quieres volver tus esclavos! Siempre humanos…

-no lo hare- dijo firme. La araña la miro y ella se adelantó dejando a Taiga con Umi.- les traje porque vi que la protegías. Vi que ibas tras un aldeano y seguro la lastimo, pero por ahora quisiera que te calmes y nos digas toda la historia.

-porque debería?! Eh?!

-no te obligaremos, pero por ahora por favor no ataques y déjate cuidarlo. Si no quieres estar aquí te dejaremos libres, pero si atacas nuestro hogar no tendré remedio que defender. Entendido?

La araña la miro y a todos los presentes. Su hermana estaba bien y no olía a sangre fresca. Pensó, podía estar hasta recuperar toda su fuerza y huir con su hermana. Encontrar otro lugar que los monjes y aldeanos no vean y estar en paz.

Refunfuñando asintió y Kazuma lo dejo sobre el almohadón que estaba durmiendo.

La familia asintió y siguieron su labor del día.

Umi revisaba a la chica y hacia lo que dijo su jefa, además de seguir trabajando en el telar y aprender a leer más.

Kazuma estaba afilando unas navajas y haciendo artículos que Nyoko indicaba, como un cucharon de madera, un plato hondo, un plato y palo para moler granos y seguir aprendiendo a escribir.

Taiga seguía mirando y leyendo el cuento que Nyoko hizo, era el cuento de Alice y el país de las maravillas. Era un cuento raro de una humana que se perdió dentro de un hoyo y se quedó atrapada en un mundo de sueño, donde conoció a un gato sonriente, a un hombre loco de sombrero y a un conejo con un "reloj" el cuento era raro pero aprendía a leer solo sin ayuda de su hermana.

Nyoko en su lugar estaba trabajando en sus proyectos personales. Terminaba de afilar sus flechas, el cocer su ropa y el crear otro artículo para Taiga, eran crayones de cera de abeja, como saber cómo usar esa miel.

La casa estuvo calmada mientras trabajaba hasta que la noche llego y la joven chica despertó.

Lento sus ojos se abrieron como un leve quejido del dolor aun persistente.

-calma, con calma- dijo suave Nyoko ayudándole a sentarse.- eso es… calma. Esta mejor.

La chica asintió pero al notar que era una voz de mujer se asustó. Rápido se alejó de la voz y vio el lugar, era cálido y ante ella era una niña de pelo cuervo y ojos negros pero azules, eran brillantes y tan lindos y calmados.

Parpadeo y asintió, tenía un aura tan calmado. Miro el lugar, pudo ver dos humanos y un hanyu como a su hermano. Su hermano!

-hermano!- dijo asustada y aliviada.- qué bueno que estés bien- sonrió feliz.

-te duele algo Yuri?- dijo la araña acercándose a su hermana, solo un poco más y tendría su poder para volver a su forma humana.

-no hermano, estoy bien- sonrió y miro a la niña que le tendió un vaso que olía rico- gracias… yo…

-descuida, sabemos quiénes son. Por ahora recupera tus fuerzas y luego hablaremos. Umi-san, la cena esta lista?

-sí, tengo la parte que dijiste- sonrió la mujer entregando el plato. Dentro había masitas hervidas como hacia la madre de Nyoko.- aquí tienes, espero te guste.

La araña miro todo listo para atacar aunque fuera débil, pero noto que su hermana parecía gustarle.- es rico- suspiro.

-qué bueno. A comer chicos- sonrió la joven madre.

La araña los miro a todos, el hanyu parecía no huir del lugar, solo había escuchado rumores de hanyus y siempre eran salvajes e indisciplinados que atacan todo. Pero este era diferente, había batallado pero siempre protegiendo a la niña que tenía poder de sacerdotisa, además parecían luchar bien juntos. Que había un hanyu con una miko? Ciertamente eso es algo que quisiera saber, pero también había escuchado rumores de un hanyu domesticado por un sagrado. Ese día ser…

Miro todo, como todos se mantenían atentos a la niña en lugar de la mujer mayor, como sirvieron de comer a su hermana de otro plato en lugar del suyo. Tal vez creían que comer alimentos con ellos era maldad, tontos humanos.

La noche callo y se mantuvo entorno a su hermana todo el tiempo. Ella dormía sola pero podía sentir al hanyu rondar cerca de su puerta.

El sol salió y Nyoko agradeció no tener pesadillas fuertes.

Desde que lucho pesadillas habían rondado sus sueños, sabía que lo era pero… aunque sea inteligente era mucho que tomar si terminabas la vida de alguien, sea humano o demonio.

La primera noche no pudo dormir y la paso meditando en la aldea. La segunda noche lloro ahogando las lágrimas y había ido al rio cercano a bañarse y sacar toda la sangre, aun la sentía y quería solo inundarse en agua y no sentir el calor pegajoso que era.

Cuando llego, Kazuma fue amable de llevarla al bosque y que se desquite. Pero era fuerte, debía ser fuerte. Era diferente a sus enseñanzas a los rituales de purificación, al alejar malos espíritus, era diferente… como deseaba las palabras sabias de su abuelito.

-buenos días…

PUUF!

El sonido extraño alerto a todos, venia de la habitación de la chica. Rápido la abrieron para verla sentada despierta y a su lado estaba un joven idéntico, pero en lugar de un diamante dorado tenía tres en casa lado de su frente dejando en centro libre y un kimono verde oscuro.

-ya volvió a su forma- dijo Kazuma tomando el aire. Era el mismo youkai araña.

-hermano…

-nos iremos- dijo serio. Pero al moverse se calló. Aún estaba débil.- maldición…

-saben, podemos hospedarlos hasta que se recuperen. Sin embargo no permito pleitos y luchas ni matanzas en mi hogar. Entendido?- dijo la niña mirándolos serios como si fuera una madre dando órdenes a sus niños.

Ambos youkai la miraron, la niña asintió confusa y su hermano gruño desviando la mirada.

-bien. Por ahora a desayunar, luego organizaremos el día.

-si…- dijeron todos.

Las arañas youkai miraron confuso. Como la niña tenía más poder en la casa que la mujer adulta o el hanyu, era raro. Sin embargo sus platos eran deliciosos y ayudo a recuperarse en parte.

Al terminar Umi y Nyoko volvieron a su trabajo mientras Taiga era quien vigilaba a los invitados y Kazuma también.

-es raro. Desde cuando una niña tiene más poder- dijo la araña.

-hermano. Es amable en cuidarnos- dijo la joven regañando a su hermano. Al voltear se sorprendio en ver al niño darles una bandeja de té y dulces.- oh… gracias.

Asintiendo se alejó cerca, practicando su caligrafía.

Nyoko solo seguía trabajado, había colocado a los invitados cerca de su hogar pero lejos del establecimiento. Al poco sintió un cosquilleo y sonrió saliendo para saludar a sus invitados.

-buenas tardes y bienvenidos a la casa de té Kio Sakura. Que desea tomar?

-pequeña humana, compláceme- sonrió la youkai Kimi.

-lo mismo de siempre- dijo Akira.

-yo quiero probar algo amargo- dijo otro youkai estilo león.

Asintiendo volvió a su lugar en la cocina. Rápido tomo las preparaciones y busco los postres. Al salir les tenido todo y como rutina fue su mecerá.

Dentro del establecimiento ya estaba el rumor de la joven sacerdotisa que fui y venció a youkai vecinos. Algunos venían para verla y otros para pedirle que fuera a sus aldeas para vivir y protegerlos, que podían armar un local parecido y que se mude con ellos. Pero sus respuestas eran las mismas.

-no gracias, este es mi hogar que levantamos a mano. Y me agrada estar aquí. Asique si usted construye otro lugar parecido no sería lo mismo. Quiere otra taza de té?

Todos eran despedidos con las mismas palabras, durante una semana.

Los hermanos araña miraron confusos y sorprendidos que youkai de alto nivel vayan a una tienda humana y beban sus brebajes. Era extraño y el hermano creía que los embrujo, pero una era muy fuerte una lord y no podía.

-entonces haces esto y esto y tienes… un barquito de papel- dijo Nyoko a Yuri.

El hermano las miro. Era un momento de relajación sin clientes importantes y su hermana tuvo curiosidad, la miko le enseño algo raro nuevamente y su hermana siempre sonreía feliz.

-mira hermano, lo logre. Hice un barquito. Qué lindo- rio feliz mostrando su trabajo.

-bien…

-de acuerdo. Entonces ya están recuperados, porque atacaron la aldea?- dijo Kazuma afilando su daga.

Los hermanos miraron al resto, estaban en el patio bajo un cerezo que desprendía paz y serenidad, y miraron a la mujer que tenía bolas de arroz para comer, al niño que estaba mirando serio unos tubos para que sequen y a la jefa del lugar terminando de doblar un papel.

-mi hermano los ataco por mi- dijo Yuri apenada. Su hermano la miro serio y ella negó.- vivimos cerca de unas montañas al noreste de aquí, pero un monje paso y nos atacó. Mi hermano lucho para volverse más fuerte hasta que tuvimos que huir cuando el monje vimos con otros más. Llegamos al bosque donde había una cueva y nos refugiamos el invierno, sin embargo unos aldeanos me vieron y me atacaron. Salí lastimada y mi hermano… él quiso vengarse.

La familia asintió en el cuento, todo el tiempo sabían cual protector era el joven con su hermanita y como debió querer matar a dicho aldeano.

-comprendo- dijo Nyoko sorprendiéndolos, los demás asintieron.- sin embargo la muerte no suele ser mejor. Por ahora… si aún buscan un lugar podemos ofrecerle eso. Trabajarían aquí para mí como ellos y cuando lo deseen serán libres. No le pondré cadenas de subyugación ni nada parecido. Solo será un trabajo que harán para el hogar y la tienda Kin Sakura.

Los hermanos se volvieron a mirar, Yuri asintió feliz, el lugar era cómodo y les alimentaban y la niña era muy tierna con ella. Hasta le hizo lindos peinados raros pero súper lindos y rea buena, muy buena. Su hermano también los miro, los había vigilado cuando preparaban sus brebajes y también había preguntado al youkai de tierra sobre la chica, el youkai solo le advirtió de no dañar a su joven niña.

-será un placer!- dijo feliz Yuri.- soy Yuri, un placer. Y él es mi nii-san Takumi.

-Takumi, hermano gemelo mayor- dijo algo molesto pero precavido.

Asintiendo palmeo sus manos y busco un contrato. Era algo que ya había hecho con Umi y Kazuma cuando aprendieron a leer la mayor parte de las letras y eran felices. Si un monje o algún humano quisieran tomar posesión o eliminar a Kazuma, tendría que hablar y tratar antes con Nyoko.

-esto es un contrato laboral. Aquí establece que ustedes son mis empleados y trabajaran para unos trabajitos que irán aprendiendo, desde quehaceres del hogar, protección, ayuda en la tienda y otras cosas. Entendido?

Los hermanos volvieron a verse y asintiendo feliz firmo Yuri y luego algo renuente Takumi.

-listo! Con esto son empleados de la tienda y nuestro hogar. Entonces me presento formalmente. Soy Nyoko Higurashi, dueña de la tienda Kin Sakura y jefa de mis empleados como miko en entrenamiento.

-soy Umi, madre de Kazuma, la anfitriona de la casa Kin Sakura y quien toma la imagen de dueña. También soy la encargada del hogar, y mesera principal del local. Un placer.

-soy Taiga, soy humano como mi onee-sama Nyoko y estudio. Trabajo también en la tienda de té. Un placer- dijo suave oculto tras Nyoko. Aún era difícil adaptarse a otros youkai, pero su onee-sama dijo que eran buenos, entonces…

-soy Kazuma, hanyu lobo. Hago los trabajos pesados del lugar y soy el protector. Todos estamos aprendiendo de Nyoko-sama y usted también.

Los hermanos araña asintieron y miraron como Nyoko les entrego unas ropas que habían visto estaba tocando.

-estos serán sus uniformes temporales hasta que terminemos. Un placer trabajar con ustedes, cualquier consulta no duden en venir a Umi, Kazuma o yo misma.

-gracias Nyoko-sama, será un placer- sonrio Yuri.

-si…- dijo bajo Takumi.

Yuri sonrió, era feliz. Se sentía muy feliz.

Desde que su madriguera fue atacada por un fuego producido por una aldea y un ataque, ellos se mantenían juntos. Era raro que sean gemelos y se protegían, pero ella era débil y su hermano tomo el control de protegerla siempre.

En sus años solitarios habían aprendido mucho y sobre los humanos. Muchos era raros, tenían vidas cortas y muchos olía mal para ellos, incluso entre youkai ellos no eran muy queridos sin tenían mucho poder.

Entonces su hermano batallo y gano para ser más fuerte. Y lo logro.

Sin embargo el ataque de aquellos monjes que decían eran la causa se las hambrunas de una aldea, su hermano batallo con fuerza pero su poder sagrado la había debilitado hasta el punto de tener que huir y buscar refugio.

Cuando salió herida por esos humanos cayó en coma de fiebre y los conoció.

Un hanyu de ojos dorados que era tenso, terco y tosco al principio pero muy protector con su manada y parecía amar el lugar.

Su madre, una mujer humana que se mantuvo con su cría. Era raro que los humanos se mantengan con hijos hanyus, siempre morían. Pero ella escapo de aldea a aldea hasta llegar donde estaba y era feliz atendiendo clientes y preparando una rica sopa.

Estaba el niño de pelo y ojos negros. Era pequeño de pocos 5 años, y estaba muy sabio. Tomaba las palabras de su hermana adoptiva muy a pecho y siempre la seguía, se podía ver muy poco que estén lejos, además estudiaba todo el tiempo y aprendía como todo niño humano. Era tímido al principio pero feliz cuando le dijo que sus dibujos de colores eran hermosos y le hizo uno. Incluso su nii-sama apareció.

Por último y más importante era Nyoko-sama. Una niña con extraños pensamientos e ideas, extrañas costumbres y extraño pensar de ellos. Era una miko en entrenamiento que su hermano dijo mato a la mayor parte de los youkai que habían atacado la aldea, incluso el salió débil por el golpe de abanico. Pero era buena con ellos.

Los cuido, los alimento y les enseño. Los protegía y les ayudaba cuando estaban estancados, ella aprendió a ser servicial y ser feliz, apenas trabajaba y era para ayudarla a llevar bandejas a los youkai que aparecían en el local. Incluso las labores domésticas eran divertidas, pudo hacer una cena decente para todos y su hermano también.

Era feliz, y sonrió cuando era tiempo de recreo y todos fueron al rio a jugar y divertirse.

Sonrió mirando a Umi-san con la cesta de picnic, a Taiga-kun nadar y competir con Nyoko-sama, y Kazuma-san estaba riendo desde su lugar.

Su hermano también estaba y tenía las mejillas rosas evitando ver a la joven miko y mujer humana. Todos tenían trajes raros de baño pero agradables, el suyo era parecido al de la mujer pero en rosa con amarillo y su hermano en rojo profundo con amarillo.

Era feliz y no podía creer que lo fuera.

Xxxx

La casa de té de Kin Sakura se volvió popular entre los viajeros y algunos youkai. Los viajeron veía a la mesera, una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros que podía convertirse en geisha si quisiera con modales que parecían de hija de gente rica.

Era hermosa y amable con todos como dueña del lugar.

El segundo era un niño de pelo negro y ojos igual que limpiaba las mesas, que sabia leer y era educado con todos. El joven niño a tan joven edad tenia educación de un niño de lord y era apegado a su hermana.

La otra doncella era hermosa de pelo cuervo con brillo azul hasta las caderas y hermosos ojos misteriosos. Era joven y hermosa que muchos jóvenes viajeros había ido a pedir matrimonio, incluyendo un monje de ojos violeta con un rosario en su brazo, al pasar solo la vio y se enamoró pidiéndole un hijo. Lo que llevo a los tres hombres dentro del hogar a tirarlo fuera de la tienda y unas chicas riendo dentro.

Era la joven hermosa, como también poderosa. Ella era una miko en entrenamiento que luchaba contra demonios y había purificaciones, era llevada a aldeas cercanas cuando una enfermedad llegaba y cuando tuvo que ayudar a un mercader con su esposa dando a luz en medio de la noche.

La niña era perfecta para cualquier familia que quisiera poder e incluso para tenerla, pero nadie sabía que ella no era de ese tiempo, como tampoco sabían que ella cuidaba a un hanyu y dos hermanos youkai.

Un hanyu lobo que trabajaba ayudando a la joven miko en sus creaciones como las labores pesadas que compartía con el youkai araña. Era tosco con todos y hasta peligroso, sabía entrar y era entrenado tambien por la miko para proteger su hogar.

Los youkai dentro, eran unos hermanos gemelos araña que habían huido de su hogar y fueron atacados. Al poco llegaron a su hogar donde luego de un tiempo se volvieron empleados de la tienda de té.

La joven doncella miko también era la mesera del lado youkai junto a la youkai femenina, donde venían algunos youkai o hanyu errante para pasar e irse, siempre sin pagar o dejando algo como pago.

La miko era conocida por tres youkai particulares que eran sus clientes frecuentes. Un youkai tierra que rondaba los bosques llamado Akira, una yuki-onna –mujer de las nieves- que gustaba probar sus bebidas frías de té y siempre dejaba algunas perlas o piedras que encontraba. Y por último una youkai femenina tipo perro que por sus marcas era de la realeza. Los tres conocidos.

Los youkai eran servidos y atendidos de la mejor calidad por una miko y un youkai araña, eran servidos y eran calmados por el lugar donde sin saberlo se volvió terreno neutral para algunos.

Los tres youkai tenían una afinidad y curiosidad del lugar y la joven dueña.

Entonces en uno de sus momentos de relajación vino un nuevo integrante.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9- sesshomaru-sama.**

Nyoko sonrió feliz mirando su nuevo postre para su familia.

Hacia dos años que llego al pasando. Desde el momento que se volvió independiente de ella misma y usando su inteligencia y donde creo una nueva familia.

Ahora tenia 11 años y segun Umi, debería ver algún chico viajero que quiera casarse. Sin embargo ella lo negaba.

No se casaría, era joven de su tiempo. Si tiempo, ya que ella llego hace 500 años al pasado cuando supo que shogun gobernada japon y ella llego de la nada.

Al principio se asustó creyendo que había caído en algún lado, pero luego supo que cayo al pasado cuando vio samurái y caravanas de telas y mercancías. Eso no era normal en el Japón moderno y se dio cuenta que no volvería a ver a su familia, jamás.

Cuando creo su hogar y su negocio, lo hizo para jamás olvidar el sabor de casa y gracias a eso ahora tenía una numerosa familia. Sin embargo siempre iba al templo donde cayó y donde apareció, rogando y orando para que la guie a casa, sin embargo no volvía pero era saludada por sueños donde veía a su abuelo y como su familia crecía. Como su madre era hermosa con su pelo corto y amaba a sus hijos, como su hermanito Sota no la recordaba pero era juguetón y su hermana mayor Kagome quien se volvía una chica hermosa y tuvo a sus amigas. Veía a su abuelo siempre limpiando el templo y contando historias a sus nietos y sobre todo, siempre la tenía en mente.

Pese a no volver se integró bien en el tiempo y tuvo su trabajo como sacerdotisa. Su primer trabajo era el exterminio de ciertos demonios y donde lloro por la muerte de ellos, era una miko pero jamás entrenada para matar. Por lo que ese primer encuentro se llevó sus restantes lágrimas y temores y tuvo que crecer.

Ahora era joven y hermosa para todos. Un amable viejo monje la había enseñado cuando estaba llegando al final de sus días y la entreno en una aldea cercana durante todo el invierno y parte de la primavera y otras estaciones hacia un año, cuando decidió que era suficiente y partió de ese mundo.

Era un viejo amable quien apenas veía mal a Kazuma, el hanyu lobo que vivía con ellos, y le entreno duramente. Le recordaba a su abuelito.

Ahora era una miko que seguía entrenándose y quien muchos viajeros pedían su mano en matrimonio.

Incluso volvió ese monje de ojos violetas y pervertido a pedir su mano luego que la nevada pasase y nuevamente fue expulsado por Kazuma y Taiga, un niño de 7 años que la adoraba.

Sin embargo el hombre era raro en sí, él había sentido la presencia de demonios cerca pero cuando llegaba al local este se iba, y solo sabía que existía, pero no había daño. Y eso era por Nyoko, su poder había crecido para poner un campo protector entorno a su hogar y tierras y era neutral, nadie podía sentir demonios dentro de su cúpula.

Miro el mercader y como Umi regateaba un precio como Kazuma recogía la recompensa, se habían vuelto buenos pero ella aun los superaba. Miro los tarros de vidrio y sacos de trigo y arroz que debían tener.

-onee-sama, que postre es?- dijo Taiga mirándola desde el horno de barro. Miro curioso la creación que olía rico y se hacía agua su boca. No podía esperar para probarlo.

-unos biscochos, las medidas son fáciles y tuvimos todos los materiales. Como agradezco que negociemos por azúcar- suspiro feliz.

Asintió y miro la cocina de la tienda.- el té de hierbas es bueno y el de jengibre ayudo a muchos enfermos.

-la temporada llego antes y tuvimos que ir a la aldea- suspiro recordando cuando la llamaron por una epidemia de fiebre.- además de las infecciones por no estar limpios, tarde mucho.

-qué bueno que siempre nos bañamos- dijo el joven mirando su pelo. Olia a naranja.- ahora podre hacer esos productos solo?

-aun no, aun debes terminar de hacer las cosas de aquí antes de probar las mías- dijo seria. Incluso ella con su sabia inteligencia recordó sus primeros días y meses cuando no sabia que hacer con las pieles o hacer hilos de algodón, como tampoco sabia como prender un fuego sin un encendedor, fue todo un reto y quedó en enseñarle a Taiga los fundamentos de vivir en ese tiempo.

-bueno… puedo tener más pinceles de colores?

-crayones- le corrigió acariciando su pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros- pero si, te portaste bien y ayudaste en la caza.

-oye! Yuri ayudo también- grito otro y se giraron para ver al youkai araña.

El joven era alto y parecía tener la edad de Kazuma que seguía como un adolescente. Tenía el pelo bordo más oscuro que su gemela Yuri y sus ojos eran de igual color, tenía diamantes en los lados de su frente que cubría con su flequillo o paño. Vestía un hakama negro con toques rojos y un haori turquesa oscuro donde en su pecho tiene bordado en emblema del lugar, una flor de sakura dorada con una luna menguante.

Su hermana tenía un kimono rosa suave con leves bordados de sakura más oscuros y un obi naranja donde tenía el emblema del lugar en dorado. La joven tenía su pelo aun largo y lo llevaba con un adorno de tela, una flor Dalia en celeste agua a cada lado de su cabeza, tenían una cinta dorada y en el centro del capullo una pequeña campañita que sonaba a sus pasos.

El objeto era un regalo de Nyoko al verla con su pelo suelto y había hecho uno parecido a Umi, el suyo era un conjunto de pequeñas flores rojas con dorado y tenía tres cadenas de pétalos de tela que era lindo, casi como las que usaban las geishas en la capital.

Las chicas se habían maravillado con sus regalos y los usaban cada vez que podían. Los chicos era felices de haber ayudado a teñir dichas telas para sus adornos.

Incluso Nyoko tenía uno cuando se enteraron que día caía su cumpleaños. Y era un paraguas tradicional, un wagasa, hermoso en blanco con bordes rojos donde tenía impreso el dibujo de sakuras doradas con una pequeña luna.

Su regalo había sido tratado con un comerciante hasta llegar a un pueblo donde un artesano las fabrica, Kazuma fue y pidió dichos diseños, donde el señor fue amable en hacerlo tardando meses en terminar, llegando justo para su otro verano.

-lo se, pero Yuri-chan quiere aprender a hacer estos dulces- dijo señalando el horno y su rico aroma.- creo que ya esta… y justo a tiempo.

Sonriendo se giro y sintió el cosquilleo. Vio a Takumi bufar y volver a la cocina y a Taiga correr para ayudar en las mesas.

Con calma saco el postre y lo dejo enfriar, en lo que se limpiaba las manos e iba a buscar su bandeja. Sonrio a Umi quien llevo otro para los clientes y salió.

Allí sentados en la banca y bajo la sombra de árboles y la teja, eran dos youkai. Uno masculino de pelo verde y ojos dorados y una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos dorados.

-bienvenidos, en que puedo servirlos este día?- sonrió a sus clientes habituales.

-vaya, no está tu aprendiz?- dijo la mujer sonriendo burlona, pero curiosa.

-Esta aprendiendo a bordar- sonrió- hoy tenemos un postre hecho, quiere probarlo?

-lo de siempre- dijo Akira mirando el bosque.

-sorpréndeme pequeña humana- sonrió Kimi.

Asintiendo volvió a la cocina. El clima de verano era agradable y tenía un frasco de té que sabía gustaría. Rápido comenzó su preparación en lo que miraba sus postres, eran madeleines caseros que olían delicioso. Los poso sobre un platito blanco y sirvió el té verde de siempre.

Al salir lo dejo todo y volvió sonriente.

Kimi miro a la joven niña que había crecido y apenas lo noto, si no fuera por Akira que decía que su kimono no le quedaba como antes no lo hubiera notado.

Miro su té y olía a arándanos silvestres y un dulce sabor. Era perfecto, pudo sentirlo como si los comiera y eran más dulces al agregarle miel. Miro el postre y sonrió, las cosas que hacia esa niña eran interesantes. Eran ovalados y color dorado, con calma probo uno y el dulce sabor del azúcar y el huevo, como el dulce aroma a vainilla, algo que le maravillaba.

-deliciosos- sonrió mirando a Akira quien asentía con su típica taza.- siempre el mismo sabor…

-fue su primera taza que me preparo- dijo mirando el altar de Tsukuyomi.

Kimi también lo vio. Desde su llegada el altar siempre estaba y siempre bien cuidado como una vela para las oraciones y lo que le sorprendió fue que salía un poder del mismo. Como si el mismo dios cuidase a la niña y el lugar.

-me sigue interesando esa humana y como no mata a los demonios aquí- dijo mirando el bosque, sonrió cuando sintió una presencia particular.-esto será interesante.

Akira la miro y lento dejo su taza. Miro el bosque para ver llegar a un joven youkai que tenia una mirada fría y carente de emociones. Lento hizo un movimiento de cabeza ante su presencia y decidió observar.

El joven youkai se acercó lento con cada paso como si fuera normal estar allí. Entonces lo sintió, una barrera fina que lo detenía, sin embargo alargo la mano sintiendo un cosquilleo.

-no pasaras si tu plan es la eliminación- dijo Kimi sonriente. Era divertido el espectáculo. Solo faltaba la llegada de la pequeña humana sirvienta.

El joven miro a la mujer e impulso parte de su youki, el poder vibro en rosa suave y al poco en plata, miro donde venía el poder y miro el altar, la vela se mecía lento sin viento hasta que su mano atravesó el lugar.

-jeje, eso fue divertido- rio con elegancia Kimi. Akira miro la diversión de su amiga.- admítelo que lo fue, solo me pregunto que pensaran los dioses al dejarlo pasar.

Akira asintió, sabía que ese demonio no era amable con otras razas o menor poder. Como se acercaba y al poco tomaba el aroma del lugar, podía sentir humanos y youkai diferentes como el hanyu pero todo era lavado con el aroma frutal y floral que siempre desprendían de sus cuerpos o la cocina con sus bebidas.

El joven miro donde el ruido llegaba mirando a la pequeña humana que tenía el abanico conocido.

Nyoko había sentido el cosquilleo y como este era fuerte. El campo juzgaba sus intenciones y poder, y tardo en dejarlo pasar o expulsarlo. Miro la puerta tomando su navaja alertando a Kazuma quien estaba mirando las compras.

-Nyoko-san?

Espero y al poco la barrera dejo pasarlo. Suspirando negó y volvió a sonreír.- otro cliente.

El hanyu asintió tomando el aroma. Era olor a youkai puro y sintió el youki, era fuerte, tanto como los clientes habituales y gruño bajo.

-estaré cerca.

Asintiendo entendió. Era fuerte, era demonio completo y podía ser un peligro, solo debía llamar y él se encargaría.

Rápido salió sonriendo para verlo. Era hermoso y peligroso.

El joven era alto, casi la altura de su padre y Kazuma, también tenia el pelo blanco plata como Kimi y hasta sus ojos, incluso la forma de los ojos se asemejaban, se preguntó si eran parientes.

Sin dejar de ser servicial hizo una pequeña reverencia abrazando su bandeja.

-buenas tardes y bienvenido a la casa de té Kin Sakura. Un placer conocerlo. Seré su mesera. Tiene una opción a escoger o prefiere nuestros especiales?

El youkai la miro, ojos dorados la inspeccionaban como muchos otros asique no dejo de sonreír. Lo vio mover una ceja refinada y mirar a Kimi, su clienta de sorpresas. Ella le sonrió divertida.

-sorpréndelo querida- dijo riendo.

Asintiendo volvió al vista al youkai para volver a la cocina. No quería darle una mala bebida y no sabía si gustaba del dulce como las mujeres youkai, por lo que tomo la opción tradicional. Un té verde.

Comenzó la preparación con cuidado como hacía con otros para que su esencia fuera notable y no suave, también busco los mismos postres que dio a Kimi y lo preparo todo con cuidado.

Al salir lo vio sentado con elegancia donde el sol no lo tocaba siempre y sonrió dejándolo cerca suyo.

-cualquier cosa llámeme- sonrió y volvió a la cocina. Sin embargo no dejo de sentir sus ojos y se preguntó porque sentía su reiki vibrar.

El joven youkai miro a la niña. Era humana, era joven y tenía buena educación y sabía servir. Miro a la mujer y supo que era una de las razones que frecuentaba esos lugares que estaba en su dominio.

-pruébalo antes de tirarlo- dijo Kimi sabiendo que él lo despreciaría. Ningún alimento humano era decente para él.- yo si quiero esos dulces.

Miro la taza, olía a té verde que su madre servía en sus visitas y noto que no tenía palillos u hojas flotando. Lento lo bebió, el sabor estaba presente, el ligero amargo de las hierbas y un dulce al final, un dulce natural del bosque. Un sabor interesante.

Lo dejo notando que Kimi reía al ver su rostro de muy pocas emociones y probo el biscocho. Este también lo imito, el sabor estaba presente y no era horrible a su gusto.

La comida de humanos no era apto para sus gustos, el sabor era diferente para ellos por lo que siempre era expulsado de sus platillos. Además ellos eran esencia animal, por lo que la sangre también estaba presente, como gustaba comer ciertos corazones.

Miro a Kimi y Akira, quien conocía, y volvió la vista al lugar. Era algo grande y pudo notar un campo rodeándolo, pudo escuchar y escucho humanos, como reían y como decían de cortejar a la miko.

Se preguntó porque le gustaba tanto a Kimi estar allí.

-es interesante. Esa pequeña sabe que somos y no huye- dijo al ver su pregunta flotar.- además sus preparaciones son divertidas. Cuando me aburra me iré.

Akira suspiro sobre su taza y volvió a ver el bosque. Era calmado y sonrió cuando sintió el árbol de sakura crecer hermoso y alto.

Nyoko sirvió y termino de atender a dichos visitantes. Ellos se fueron como siempre, Akira dejo un gran durazno y Kimi una extraña moneda de plata que no servía para comerciar con humanos, y el nuevo cliente no dejo nada.

-entonces tendremos que alimentarlos?- dijo Takumi molesto por trabajar gratis.- sigo preguntándome porque siquiera los atiendes.

-solo lo hago- dijo guardando los pagos.- además el durazno se ve rico, veré que hacer.

Takumi bufo y volvió a su trabajo de cortar leña y saber cómo la humana preparaba el té. A Umi le salía preparar el té verde y negro, pero necesitaba ayuda en los otros para sacar mejor potencial, Kazuma era más encargado de trabajo pesado y comercio, y Taiga era un niño que aprendía de Nyoko-sama.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

El nuevo invitado había llegado nuevamente seguido por Kimi, quien pidió un té de jazmín y frutos con miel.

Sin embargo habían llegado con otro inquilino que estaba refunfuñando de que su mano este quemada por el poder del campo protector.

-estúpidos humanos, deben ser eliminados antes de tocar a mi señor- gruño molesto el youkai.

-aquí esta sus pedidos, y para usted también señor- sonrió al youkai pequeño. Era un tipo youkai kappa y supuso que un encurtido de pepinos era adecuado.

-molesta humana! Aléjate o…!

-cállate- ordeno Kimi molesta que interfieran en su tiempo de bebida.- pequeña humana, tráeme otra taza.

-si señora.

-perdone mi señora- dijo asustado el kappa.

-hm.

Kimi miro al joven y rio bajo. Había notado que se había desviado para vigilar el lugar cuando creía no estaba y como estaba centrado en la niña. Sería interesante ver todo. Solo esperaba que no cometa errores.

El joven demonio miro el extraño plato que olía amargo pero que sabía gustaba a los kappas. Noto que este miraba el plato dudoso hasta que Kimi le indico comerlo o sería expulsado. Rápido lo trago y su rostro de sufrimiento se borró para tener confusión y finalmente mirar maravillado el platillo.

-te gusto- rio la mujer mirando al kappa devorar el platillo, justo para que su sirvienta llegase.- trae otro plato pequeña.

-se hará señora. Señor? Desea algún postre?

-sucia humana! No debes hablarle así…

-no estoy sucia- sonrió y noto al kappa confuso.- estoy limpia asique si no es problema… señor?- dijo mirando al youkai.

La miro y miro sus ojos, sabía que no era normal que humanos tengan ojos de color, los suyos pese a ser oscuros lo eran y miro interesante como el sol chocaba en ellos y estos brillaron.

Kimi sonrió en su taza y vio negar al joven, la humana asintió y volvió solo para que salga la youkai araña.

-aquí está su pedido señora- dijo la joven Yuri.

-oh, la humana desapareció?- dijo el kappa devorando el plato de pepinos encurtidos.

-está atendiendo el otro local. Soy Yuri y seré también su sirvienta- se presentó feliz.

Kimi asintió y con un movimiento de manos la devolvió a la cocina. Miro al joven youkai que miraba su taza y parecía pensar.

-que te tiene tan pensativo?

-hm… respuestas- suspiro mirando el cielo.

-oh, interesante. Y que puede ser- sonrió divertida.

El joven la miro sin emociones y serio como siempre- lo sabes.

La mujer rio, claro que lo sabia, pero era divertido verlo molesto. Mas porque justo llego a donde había una pista.

-entonces que harás?

-nada. Ahora solo quiero buscar la herencia de padre- dijo bebiendo su té.

La mujer dejo de sonreír pero volvió rápido, sin embargo sus ojos tenia recuerdos pasados y volvió la vista a donde estaba la cocina. El recuerdo de otra mujer y otro hombre estaba y los borro. Ella estaba bien, no debía seguir sufriendo por el pasado.

El joven la miro y sabiendo que ocultaría todo para él decidió disfrutar un poco y volver en su búsqueda.

Sin embargo miro el lugar, el templo, la pureza, como era el nombre del lugar y era bordado en la humana y como era extraña.

Debía ser tontas coincidencias, debía dejarlo. Tenía mejores cosas en mente que tratar con una búsqueda más difícil que ya tenía. Aun si significase algo para él.

Al terminar espero que Kimi se fuera y envió al kappa a otra búsqueda. Justo espero y vio llegar a la joven que sonreía tomando los vasos sucios y la miro. Era pequeña, muy pequeña. Apenas llegándole a la cadera.

Miro su pelo largo negro que tenía un ligero tono azulado y lacio, lo llevaba suelto con el listón dorado que siempre llevaba atado en los lados de su cabeza dándole forma, su rostro era nívea suave raro en humanos que no fueran ricos y olía a rosas y lavanda, eran suaves y camuflaban su olor original, pero no podía tomarlo ya que había muchos otros camuflándolo.

Miro sus ojos azulados oscuros y sintió su reiki. Lento dejo expulsar el suyo y noto como el suyo propio salía rosándolo. Como lo mantenía lejos hasta dejarlo estar cerca como su reiki hacia lo mismo.

-señor? Desea algo más?- dijo algo confusa y preocupada. Sintió su youki y su reiki solo acciono, era suave. Su poder era peligro, decía matanza y ser obedecido, pero era suave contra el suyo.

El joven la miro y lento se volvió.- Sesshomaru.

-eh?

La miro sobre su estola blanca y volvió a decir.- soy Sesshomaru.

-oh… eres el hijo de Kimi-san- dijo sorprendida. Era de notarlo. Ambos eran idénticos, incluyendo la luna en su frente y sus gestos. Sonrió cuando lo vio irse.- que tenga un agradable viaje Sesshomaru-sama.

Lo vio irse, se preguntó cuándo volvería y miro el templo. La luz de vela estaba encendida y volvió a respirar.

-bueno, hora de trabajar.


End file.
